Daughter of Anarchy
by Nightlock26
Summary: Emily's whole life changes one day when she finds out that her real father was John Teller, the founder of the SOA. Wanting answers, Emily is brought into a life of blood, bullets, and more truth about her father's club than she ever thought she'd learn, while also finding love along the way. (I own nothing but Emily)
1. Chapter 1

In some instances, you could call our town small and charming. The funny thing was, our town was literally called Charming. Of course, it had everything you might want in a small town in California. The only thing many people don't want? The one thing that keeps us on the police radar? The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, or better known as SAMCRO. They practically ruled the town of Charming. If there was anyone you wanted to avoid getting in trouble with, it was SAMCRO. People would probably beg to see the cops over them.

Sure, they were the stereotypical motorcycle club. Men clad in their club's leather kuttes, motorcycles, sunglasses, helmets, and guns. I knew that every time even one single member passed me by on the road that they carried a handgun. Usually, I stayed out of most troublesome situations. I was already eighteen and almost done with high school, but trouble did find me now and then.

It was one day when I went by myself to a doctor's appointment when everything changed. I'd been waiting for my blood work to come back when my doctor came in, frowning at his clipboard. "You said your last name is Wright?" he asked. I nodded, confused at his expression. "Yeah. Last time I checked. Is there some kind of problem?" I asked him. The doctor looked embarrassed and uncomfortable then. "Well, your DNA says that you have the same mother as you know, but well...the father you think is your biological father is not your real father," he said.

Hearing all that said at once made it difficult for my mind to wrap around. My dad wasn't my dad, but my mom was my mom. "If Andrew Wright isn't my father, then who is? Who is my father?" I asked, my mouth as dry as cotton. My question only seemed to make my doctor even more uncomfortable. Even from where I sat, I could see the sweat beading on his forehead and the nervous look in his eyes when he glanced at me.

"The correct term is who he was. Your father was John Teller," he said. Everything seemed to slow down and then stop all at once. I couldn't have heard him right. The only people I knew of who had the last name Teller were the remaining Tellers of SAMCRO. I swallowed hard, my hands shaking. "Teller? As in SAMCRO?" I asked. My doctor nodded and that was all I needed before I got up and left.

On the ride home, I nearly didn't even bother to stop at any of the red lights or stop signs. It figured that I was riding my motorcycle, which made me think of how I already showed one trait from John Teller. As soon as I got home, I stormed inside and found my parents in the living room. The look on my face was enough for them both to look at me in concern. "Emily, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" my mom asked. My throat was so tight and all her lies to me made me want to lunge at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just fine," I said sarcastically.

My mom sat up, clearly not being stupid right now. "What is it? You're not fine," she said. Angry tears burned in my eyes as my throat got tighter. "How could you not fucking tell me?!" I shouted, finally losing it. That was clearly not the response either of them had been expecting. "Young lady, you don't talk to your mother like that! You don't talk to either of us like that!" my dad yelled back. I managed a strangled laugh. "I'm eighteen! I'm an adult! But, I _do_ have the goddamn right to talk how I want now! You're not even my dad!" I yelled.

That shut both of them up instantly. I turned on my mom again. "I'm gonna guess that he isn't Alex's dad either? Or am I just different? Why the hell didn't you tell me that my dad was John Teller? That I have family in SAMCRO?" I asked. My mom kept a somewhat straight face, though she still didn't seem thrilled to talk. "I didn't want that life for you and your brother. John didn't either. He was killed before you were born and I found your father," she said. I shook my head, still feeling the tears burning in my eyes. "It doesn't matter what you wanted, you should've told me! I have every right to know!" I shouted.

Silence fell for only a few moments until my mom spoke up. "You do. What else do you want to know?" she asked, sounding numb. I breathed deeply, my teeth gritted. "Does anyone else know? Anyone at Teller-Morrow?" I asked. She nodded, looking up at me. "Gemma Teller-Morrow and Clay Morrow. They're the only ones that I know of who know about you. Jax Teller doesn't and you can be sure of that," she said. I nodded and walked out, clenching my helmet and keys in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

If you didn't know where Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop was, you sure as hell didn't live in Charming. Everyone, even the homeless, knew where SAMCRO met up at. Even more funny, I didn't live that far away from there, so it didn't take me long to drive past the gates into the yard.

Just the sound of a motorcycle engine got the attention of anyone who was outside or in the open garage. As soon as I shut off the engine and took off my helmet, I got a few wolf whistles from some of the guys sitting on their motorcycles all lined up in one area. I knew well who they were with their leather kuttes and patches. Hopping off my motorcycle, I had to walk past them in order to head to the office. However, I was still being annoyed by them.

One of them, a somewhat younger-looking guy with a mostly shaved head and matching tattoos on either side of the stripe of hair on top of his head came over by me. "Hey, sweetie. Never seen you around here before. Care to introduce yourself?" he asked, reaching for me. I guess I was hot to men, but I wasn't about to be seen as some Croweater.

Before he could wrap his arms around my waist, I grabbed his wrist and jerked him down, forcing him to the concrete on his chest. Holding one of his arms behind his back, I pressed my knee down on him to keep him down. "Nice try. I'm not here for the pleasure of your company. I have one question and you're going to answer. Comprende?" I said.

I tightened my grip and the man grunted. "Deal, deal, deal! Ask away!" he sputtered. I almost smiled to myself, having taken down a member of SAMCRO with my bare hands. "Can you tell me where to find Gemma Teller-Morrow or Clay Morrow?" I asked. The man nodded quickly and I released him, standing up straight as he brushed himself off. Before he could give me an answer, though, I heard a man beginning to chuckle nearby. Looking up, I saw an older guy with white hair and a white goatee sitting on his motorcycle at the head of the motorcycle line. The whole scene must've been entertainment for him.

Standing up, he walked over to me and the guy I'd taken down. "Still letting girls walk over you, huh, Juice?" he asked. The man on the ground, Juice, I assumed, got up looking embarrassed. The older guy then turned to face me, looking down at me. "Who wants to know?" he asked.

One glance at his kutte and the president patch was all I needed. This was Clay Morrow. I swallowed, looking him in the eye despite his sunglasses. Thinking it'd be much harder to say, I found it shocking when the name slipped out of my mouth as if I'd said it a million times. "Emily Teller," I said.

Clay was silent for a moment before he took off his sunglasses, assessing me more closely. His old eyes trailed over my face before he nodded. "It is you. Damn. You really take after your old man in looks. Same hair, same eyes, same attitude," Clay said. All I could do was stare, seeing as how I didn't even know what John Teller looked like. After a few more moments of silence, Clay waved his hand at me to follow him across the lot.

"So, how's your mom? Your brother?" he asked. I guess I couldn't be surprised. Clay did know about me before I did. "She's married to who I thought was my dad. Alex doesn't know about all this either as far as I know," I said, glancing around as we walked toward an open door that had 'office' above it.

Knocking on the door frame, Clay got the attention of a somewhat older-looking woman sitting behind a desk looking at a computer. She had black hair with blondish-white highlights, a tattoo above her breast, and a visible scar running between her breasts from a previous surgery. "Hey, baby. Look who finally came to pay a visit," Clay said. The woman looked from her husband to me and I instantly knew this was Gemma Teller-Morrow. The woman who easily could've been my mother if my dad hadn't cheated.

Gemma removed her reading glasses and stood up, assessing me as Clay had done just before. Placing her hands on her hips, I could tell Gemma was even taller than I was without her high-heeled boots. "Welcome home, baby. Finally find out the truth?" Gemma asked. Unable to stop myself, I snorted a little. I folded my arms across my chest, looking at the floor for a moment before going back to Gemma. "Yeah, that was great. Finding out that I've been lied to my whole life," I scoffed. The corners of Gemma's mouth slightly tilted up a bit and she nodded to Clay. "Give us some privacy, honey. We need to talk," she said.

Clay didn't even bother saying another word as he stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him. With Clay gone, Gemma offered me a seat on the small couch in the office. "How did you find out who your daddy really was?" she asked once I was seated. I ran a hand through my long brown hair, sighing. "Doctor's appointment. I went by myself and when he came back to give me my results, the doctor wouldn't even look at me. He looked like he'd been scared shitless. I asked my mom why she lied and she told me she didn't want any part of SAMCRO near me," I said.

It almost surprised me when Gemma placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Some would argue the same, but we're a family here. We watch out for one another. You need to know that. Now that you know the truth, you're officially part of the family. There'll be no lies here," Gemma said. A slight wave of relief came over me hearing those words leave her mouth. No lies here. It sounded good. "That's good to know. Because I've had enough of them at home," I said. Gemma smirked a little. "This is your home now, baby," she told me.

Before either of us could say anything else, the office door opened and my heart nearly stopped. In the short amount of time I'd been here, I'd completely forgotten that I had an older half brother. The vice president of SAMCRO in California, Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Jax was tall, muscular, tattooed like all members, had the same blue eyes I did, slightly long blonde hair that almost reached the base of his neck, and a goatee. He was the perfect picture of a big bad biker brother.

In the middle of a sentence, Jax looked a bit surprised to see me sitting with his mother. "Hey, Mom-oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy with someone. I'll just go," he said. From the looks of him, Jax had to be in his mid to late twenties. Nevertheless, Gemma waved Jax off. "It's fine, baby. But, come back here. You need to be a part of this too," Gemma said.

Looking a little confused, Jax stepped back into the office and stood leaning against the desk. "What's up?" Jax asked. Even Gemma looked a little uncertain as to how she was going to tell Jax that I was his half sister. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had a temper. I had one too.

Gemma gestured to me sitting beside her across from Jax. "Jackson, this is Emily. She's your younger sister," Gemma said. The second Gemma said that, Jax's eyebrows shot up about ten feet. "What do you mean? Wait. How old are you?" Jax asked, finally speaking to me. I ran a slightly shaky hand through my hair. "Eighteen. Almost nineteen. Apparently, we had the same dad," I said, glancing at Gemma.

Jax did the same and only got a nod of confirmation. "It's true," Gemma said. Jax turned back to me, slightly stroking his goatee. "How long have you known about this?" he asked. I sighed, feeling my gut tie into several knots at the memory. "Just found out today. It wasn't pretty. Now, my own doctor won't even look me in the eye," I said.

Jax chuckled a little, running a hand through his own blonde hair. I guess it was a bit of a family trait. Running our hands through our hair and having a love for motorcycles. Eventually, I left because it was a school night and I needed to get some sleep. And, getting the invite from Gemma and Jax, I was allowed to come back whenever I wanted. If I ever needed anything, I could call Jax.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, things at home were already extremely tense. I could tell that my dad didn't like me going to Teller-Morrow to see my other family. He thought SAMCRO was no good. I didn't care what he thought or what they did. The Tellers and SAMCRO were technically my family now, so he would have to deal with it.

Going to school, I had to get dropped off by Alex because my bike was in the shop for some maintenance. By then, basically the whole school had found out that I'd gone to Teller-Morrow yesterday. So far, though, only my closest and most trusted friends knew that my big bad half brother was Jax Teller. Their reactions were pretty much as predicted, though none of them suddenly became so terrified of me that they couldn't look me in the eye.

However, everything got much worse at the end of the day in gym class. Somehow, a guy figured out the truth without even being told. He became so angry and judgmental that he used one of the arrows from the archery unit to cut me. I got in a few good punches before Mr. Jansky got him off me, but I ended up with a pretty deep cut slashed across my arm.

Due to my injuries and my whole vehicle situation, the office said that I should get someone to take me to see a doctor right away. However, I didn't have many options on how to get to the hospital. My parents and brother were all at work and wouldn't be able to pick me up any time soon. So, I resorted to my last and newest option.

Walking outside of the office with my arm temporarily wrapped up, I dialed the number and held my phone to my ear. Jax answered on the second ring, his voice sounding strangely warm and alien all at once. "Emily, hey, what's up?" Jax asked. Clearly, from the tone of his voice he wasn't too busy at the moment. "Hey, Jax. I'm sorry to bother you or anything, but I kind of need a ride to the hospital. I don't have anyone else to call," I said, standing awkwardly out in the hallway.

Jax was silent for only a few seconds, seemingly processing my words. "Hospital? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I pursed my lips together, glancing at my wrapped arm. "Some guy in my gym class went ballistic and somehow found out the truth about everything. He cut my arm pretty deep with an arrow from the archery unit," I said. Jax needed no further explanations it seemed. "I'll be right there," he said, hanging up.

It didn't take Jax long at all to show up in front of the high school on his motorcycle. I saw him take off his helmet and take long strides to the front doors as he arrived just in time for the bell to ring to send people to homeroom. The second Jax opened the doors, he drew the attention of nearly everyone in the main lobby area. Even Ellen, the secretary, froze in her chair when she saw who I'd called.

Jax came right over to me, examining my arm. Some blood was beginning to show a little bit through the bandage at this point. "Jesus Christ. I'm so sorry," Jax said. I quickly shook my head. "It's not your fault," I said.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Officer Green and Officer Arry were taking the crazy guy out to their police cruiser for having used deadly assault on me. Jax saw him and I saw a completely different change in him in a matter of seconds. He began to move toward them, but I caught hold of his arm before a list of threats could even form on his tongue.

"Jax, don't. He's not worth it," I cautioned. Anyone around to see it had stopped, probably hoping to see Jax blow up at my attacker. I wasn't about to give them that satisfaction. Jax glanced down at me before nodding, leading me to the doors out to his bike. Once Jax had put his extra helmet on me and made sure I was holding tightly on to him, we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

The visit at the hospital didn't take as long as I thought. All I got was a shot and some stitches before getting my arm re-wrapped before they sent me on my way. Wasting no more time there, I went back with Jax to the clubhouse. There, I was welcomed back with open arms and promises that if anyone tried to hurt me again, there would be consequences.

I was just beginning to settle in there for a bit, watching Jax and Opie work on a bike in the garage when I heard a car door slam and a very familiar voice sounding off angrily. Looking up, I saw that it was my dad, searching the yard for me presumably.

Feeling a surge of anger, I got up from my stool by Jax and Opie, striding out of the garage. The second my dad saw me, he tried to grab my good arm. "Come on. We're going home. You don't belong here with these people," he said. Without really knowing what I was doing, my fist shot out and caught my dad in the jaw.

By now, I had everyone's attention, especially my dad's. The force of my punch had sent him to the ground as he held a hand to his jaw, a bruise already forming. Angry tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over. "If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you," I threatened. My dad tried to say something else, but I cut him off quickly. "You need to stay away from me! You are a coward!" I shouted, losing it.

Saying that and seeing the potential threat, I already had Jax and Opie flanking me. "Hey, man. You need to go," Opie said. For a second, it almost seemed like my dad was going to object and take on Opie, but Opie was at least six feet tall and was definitely a lot younger and stronger.

Not glancing back, I turned around to hide my tears as I stormed into the clubhouse. I felt like I wanted to scream and break stuff until I heard the door open behind me. I didn't even have to look to know that it was Jax. Jax pulled me into a hug and I didn't refuse it as I buried my face in his shoulder while he stroked my hair. "Don't worry. It's okay. It's okay. You can stay with me and Abel," Jax said.

Abel, his son, my new nephew. I nodded into Jax's shoulder as he continued to hug and comfort me. For once, I felt like I truly belonged in one place. And it was right here with SAMCRO and my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few months of living with Jax, Abel, and eventually Tara, I was basically a full fledged member of the family. SAMCRO watched out for me and in return I didn't rat on anyone when questioned at all about seeing anything. The truth was, I hardly got into too much of the club's business to know all the details, but nevertheless, I still kept my mouth shut. I wasn't a rat. I would never betray Jax or the club. They were my family now, too.

However, things were about to change very soon. I was two weeks away from graduating high school and turning nineteen when everything turned to shit. School was almost over for the day when I was walking from one room to the band room to practice playing my guitar. However, as I walked, something didn't feel right.

Everything was eerily quiet for a moment before I happened to look to my left at the front doors and saw a group of five men entering. They all wore motorcycle kuttes, but they were no one I knew. They weren't Sons. They were, however, clearly armed and very dangerous.

Walking in, they assessed the few people milling around before one raised a gun and started firing it into the air. Screams filled the air and I quickly slid behind a wall to get out of the way, assessing my options. Seeing as how they were all wearing kuttes, I could only assume they knew about my family ties to Jax and the Sons. This was about me. Everyone else here were just innocent pawns in the game.

As one of the bikers walked past my wall, I felt a burst of courage and anger that propelled me forward to tackle him to the ground. From the surprised look on his face, he clearly hadn't been expecting me to turn up so quickly or fight back. Grunting, I managed to shove the gun away from his reach and began to wail on his face, delivering punch after punch.

I punched him until my knuckles became bruised and bloody. However, that was also when two of the other men grabbed me from behind, dragging me to my feet. "You sons of bitches, let them go! None of these people have anything to do with the Sons! They're innocent!" I yelled, kicking fiercely.

One of them chuckled at my words and gestured to the guy I'd just beat the crap out of, who was struggling to his feet. Looking at him now, I could see that I broke his nose and made him lose a few teeth. All of them were Mexican, from the looks of them. My only guess was that they were the Calaveras, seeing as how the Sons were good with the Mayans. "Hey, man. You want to do the honors? You already know she's a tough bitch, but I think we all want to see how she does with a couple broken ribs," one of the men holding me said.

The guy I'd beaten up didn't even hesitate to respond. "Bring her into the gym," he said. The men dragged me into the gym and the guy I'd beaten up got right up in my face, smiling an ugly bloody smile. "You can tell your big brother that this is payback. Of course, you can only tell him if you live," he said right in my ear.

He then backed up a little before delivering the first punch to my face. I grunted, tasting blood in my mouth. Next were the numerous punches I got to my stomach. The man said something in Spanish that I could only assume was a command to drop me because the two men holding me dropped me to the floor that was now slick with some of my blood. I groaned and was soon receiving kick after kick to my ribs. I coughed up more blood and finally let out a strangled scream when I heard one of my ribs crack.

Seemingly satisfied with my scream of agony, the man stopped and they all left. With them gone, I tried to assess my wounds, but I could barely move. Every fiber in my body was screaming and it was all I could do not to start screaming myself.

I was nearly on my way to blacking out when I heard two familiar voices shouting outside the gym doors in the main lobby area. Juice and Tig. I heard a frantic response from the secretary before I heard the gym doors open behind me. Unable to turn, I could only wait as the two of them rushed over to me.

A strangled cry ripped its way out of my throat as Juice attempted to gently turn me over. "Jesus, Emily. Who did this?" Tig asked as Juice propped me up in his arms. I couldn't form the words, but I'd seen the back of their kuttes as they'd left the gym. My fingers shaking, I looked down and used my own blood on the floor to start spelling out the Calaveras. The moment Tig and Juice saw a 'c' in my blood, they knew. Tig quickly called an ambulance and Juice set me on the gurney when they arrived.

Because neither Juice or Tig were immediate family members, they weren't allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance with me. However, I could hear both of their motorcycles riding right behind the ambulance on the way to St. Thomas. As I was loaded out of the ambulance, I caught sight of the blurred images of Tig and Juice's faces hovering over me on the way inside. Tig was on the phone, frantically telling Jax to get to the hospital while Juice was trying to comfort me. The moment I was pushed into the emergency room, I fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up proved difficult as my eyelids felt extremely heavy. Still, I managed to open my eyes and blink away the sleep from them. Looking around, I immediately noticed Jax sitting in a chair beside my bed, his head bent in prayer with his hands clasped together. I'd never seen him like this, so it was different to see Jax in such a vulnerable position. "Jax?" I said, getting his attention. A look of relief crossed his features as he scooted his chair closer to my bed, gently taking my hand. "Hey. It's okay. You're okay," Jax said.

I nodded along with Jax's words. I didn't want him to think anything different than what he was saying. Swallowing hard, I looked up from our hands to Jax's face. I was, however, worried about the answer to my next question. "The Calaveras...they didn't hurt anyone else at the school, did they?" I asked.

Jax seemed a little hesitant to answer, but he eventually shook his head. "No. They only went after you. Made sure I would get the message and I did. They've crossed the line," Jax said. I was expecting that out of Jax. You messed with any part of SAMCRO, especially their family, you would pay the consequences.

However, thinking about family, another question I was dreading even more came into my head. Glancing over to the closed hospital room door, I could see the shadows of a pair of feet moving just outside the door. Jax must've seen where I was looking because he answered before I could even ask. "That's just Juice. No one gets in without our consent. Plus, he's been pretty protective with that whole thing. The moment I asked for a door guard, he jumped right on it. I think you've got the guy whipped," Jax said, managing a small smile.

I smiled back a little too, but I still had the question in the back of my head. "Do they know? Have they been here?" I asked quietly. Jax seemed to know who I meant. My parents and brother. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, they have. They just haven't been allowed in here because of us. I didn't think you'd want to see them after that whole thing with your dad at the garage," he said. I nodded, understanding why he'd think that. I was grateful for that. However, I needed to let my mom know I was alright, at least.

Getting serious, I gripped Jax's hand a little tighter, not breaking my gaze with his. "My mom. If I let her in here, she can't get involved in all of this. SAMCRO, the whole thing. She won't be able to handle it. She tried to keep me away, but it was never going to happen," I said. Jax nodded along with everything. If anyone was going to understand keeping family out of club business, it was him. He didn't want his boys or Tara getting involved in too much business for this specific reason.

Just then, Jax and I both looked back over by the door when we heard bickering on the other side of it. I could hear Juice and the unmistakable sound of my mom arguing over him. I glanced over at Jax and nodded, who in return stood up and went to the door, peeking his head out. "Juice, she said it's okay. Let her in," Jax said quietly. There was silence for a moment before Juice cleared his throat and he stepped out of the way, allowing Jax to let my mom in.

I almost thought she would've knocked Jax over as she pushed past him, stealing his chair by my bedside. Tears sprung into her eyes at the sight of me and I remembered just how bad I must've looked after my beating. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Look what they did to you. I told you not to go. You don't belong with them," she said.

My throat tightened in anger, but Jax was already speaking up for himself. "Hey, Emily came to us. We haven't lied to her about anything. She's a part of my family, too," Jax said. My mom stood up, walking over to face Jax. She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, and just look how that's turned out. The moment she runs off to your criminal biker gang, she gets attacked in school twice, almost getting killed. What happens next? Hmm? There won't be anything stopping me from coming after you guys if I get a call telling me that they picked up my daughter in a body bag," my mom threatened.

Having had enough, I finally snapped. "Stop it! Just stop it!" I shouted, shutting them both up. My mom and Jax both looked at me, worry and shock in their faces. However, my attention was on my mother. The only real stress I'd been feeling since waking up was only when she'd come in.

I pointed a finger at Jax, not taking my eyes off my mother. "I don't blame any of them. If you were so keen on keeping me out of this life, then maybe you should've moved away or never even had me or Alex at all. Because at this point, none of us can deny that I'm in this. And I'm not going anywhere. So, if you don't like it, you can just go because I'm done hearing your attempts at trying to get me to come home," I said, keeping my voice void of any emotion.

...

After the whole incident with my mother, I kept things on silent with her. The last few weeks of school went by and I was completely healed from my injuries. And with that came my graduation and nineteenth birthday. Though I had a feeling my family would show up at graduation, I didn't really pay much thought to that. Jax was bringing all of the club to my graduation while Gemma kept hinting at a big grad party afterwards.

When my name got called and I walked up on stage, loud shouts and cheers erupted from some of the chairs down on the ground and I easily picked out the members of SAMCRO standing, clapping and cheering. I grinned at them as I shook the principal's hand and accepted my diploma.

Gemma already had a big grad party set up when we got back to her house. Balloons, cake, and graduation gifts were everywhere. The house had been full of people I knew and didn't know, but who'd come for my party regardless. After my graduation, I soon fell into the folds of SAMCRO, fully accepted as one of the family. Living with Jax, Tara, Abel and now Thomas, I was either babysitting or utilizing my expert mechanic skills in the garage at Teller-Morrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days into my new life and I was already one of the best mechanics at Teller-Morrow. I was just finishing giving the fixed car to a customer when I heard Juice swear in the garage. Turning around, I began to walk over when I saw him sucking on his finger. I raised a brow when I stopped over in front of the car he was working on, glancing from the open hood to him. "What'd you do now?" I asked. Juice stopped sucking on his finger to point at the engine parts. "The damn thing zapped me when I tried to fix it," he said.

Glancing at what the issue was, I made myself suppress a little laugh as I quickly grabbed the right tools and bent over the hood, working on the issue with no problems. "You were doing it wrong. You had to use this to fix the spark plugs. What was going on between those tats, Juice?" I asked when I was done, straightening up and pulling my shirt down a little to hide my belly button. All I was wearing were my combat boots, jean short shorts, and a tank top that showed a bit of my lower abdomen.

Juice chuckled with a slightly embarrassed note in his laugh, rubbing a hand over his mohawk. "I don't really know," he said. I grinned, poking him in the center of his broad chest with my finger. "Yeah, I don't know, either. What do you have going on in there? Was the hamster wheel spinning backwards when you got zapped?" I asked.

Juice made a little face and then grinned mischievously. "Hey! No, that's not nice!" he said. I laughed, twirling the wrench in my hand before setting it down in the tool box. I shrugged my shoulders a little. "Maybe I'm not a nice girl," I said.

Juice grinned, taking a step forward towards me. "Yeah, maybe you need to be taught a lesson in manners," he suggested. I raised a brow and suddenly noticed Juice's fingers wiggling in anticipation. I knew that wiggle all too well. I pointed a defensive finger at Juice, taking a cautious step back. "No. Juice, you stay away from me. Hey, I was only kidding," I said.

Juice shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly as he let his hands fall to his sides. "Maybe you were," he said. I started to let out a relieved sigh, but then Juice spoke again. "And maybe you weren't," he said quickly, grabbing me around the waist and heaving me over his shoulder.

Utterly helpless, I couldn't do anything as Juice reached up and tickled the bare spot on my stomach, making me giggle uncontrollably. Happy tears from laughing so much came to my eyes as Juice carted me around on his shoulder. "Stop! No fair! I give! Uncle!" I shouted, laughing. Juice laughed back, but continued to tickle me relentlessly.

However, when Jax came outside and we both saw him noticing us, Juice set me down. My guess was that he didn't want Jax to pound on him for basically flirting with his younger sister. I didn't blame Juice. I really didn't want Jax to turn into the protective big brother just because Juice was flirting with me. I liked Juice too much to let Jax do that.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I got quite the surprise at work. I'd been working on a particularly easy car when another customer pulled up. The car looked familiar and a grin spread across my face when I recognized the driver. It was my friend, Alyssa. Quickly, I finished up the car I was working on and decided to use this time to take my break. I tossed the finished car's keys to Opie and jogged out of the garage to Alyssa, getting her attention.

"Thought I wouldn't see you for a while," I said, making Alyssa look at me. She grinned and we quickly hugged, not too unlike the way I always saw Jax and the other Sons do their typical 'man hug'. Alyssa was practically jumping up and down in front of me. "Oh my God, I totally forgot you worked here now! I can't believe it's really you!" she said.

I laughed, running a hand through my long brown hair, nodding along with her. "Yeah, it's me. This is only a part-time job for me, though. I don't want to show up the guys with my mad mechanic skills," I said, earning another laugh from Alyssa.

Soon enough, we were both sitting on top of the railing behind the line of all the Sons' bikes. I'd taken out two water bottles from the mini fridge in the shop and the two of us were talking about things I'd missed out on while living with SAMCRO. Alyssa had come here to get a tire changed, seeing as how one of her little cousins had decided it was a good idea to put a nail underneath the tire.

At one point, Opie walked past us, carrying the tire needed for Alyssa's car. He noticed me with my grey work shirt tied around my waist, leaving me in my boots, short shorts, and tank top that road up a little bit to reveal some of my stomach. Opie stopped walking for a moment, raising a brow at the two of us.

"Hey, Emily, aren't you supposed to be helping me out here?" he asked. I gave Opie a sweet smile, batting my eyelashes at him innocently. I rarely got any of my old friends here, so this was my only chance to do anything about it. "I'm on break," I said simply.

Opie stopped again at that, not even really having to think. He shifted the tire he was holding under one of his big arms. "You just took your break thirty minutes ago," he pointed out. When I continued to bat my eyelashes and give Opie my big puppy dog eyes, he finally gave in. Opie sighed, looking down at his big feet for a moment. He then just began to walk towards the garage where Alyssa's car was, leaving us alone.

That meant I was in the clear until he had Alyssa's tire fixed and she was gone. "Love you too, Opie," I called after him. I caught Opie shaking his head back and forth, waving a hand at me as he got to work. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he answered, earning two small laughs from Alyssa and I.

After Opie was out of earshot and busy with Alyssa's car, Alyssa elbowed me gently and gestured towards him. "So, are you two a thing or something?" she asked. I nearly choked on the water I'd been drinking. I quickly swallowed, coughing a bit. I couldn't believe Alyssa had just asked if I was into Opie. The thought was unimaginable. "God, no! He's like a big brother bear to me! Plus, he has a fiancee and two kids. I can't believe you thought that," I said. Alyssa laughed at me, clearly enjoying watching me squirm with that question.

Eventually, though, Alyssa did start to get serious with the whole boyfriend thing. "Okay, I'm being serious. Are you with any of these bad ass, hot biker guys? Or are they all like brothers to you, besides your actual brother here?" she asked. I shrugged, shaking my head. It would be kind of weird to start anything with any of the other Sons with Jax being here.

All the other Sons were way older, except for Jax, Opie, and Juice. Jax was absolutely not an option and Opie was too weird an option, along with the fact that he was engaged to be married again. And besides, I liked Lyla. That only left Juice. He was the closest to my age and was the one who normally flirted with me.

The thought of becoming an Old Lady to any of the Sons was kind of weird. I was technically already part of a SAMCRO family. If I went on further, it would just make me even more known and tight with the club. Alyssa nudged me again, this time being a little more secretive in the way she talked to me. "Really? Not even with that one hot guy in the garage with the tattoos on his head?" she asked.

Her mentioning Juice only made me want to blush. Of course she'd notice him and pick him out for me. Juice wasn't a bad guy to look at. "Who? Juice? No, we're not together," I said. Alyssa raised a brow, grinning. Something was brewing in her head already. "Well, he's looking over here again. I think he likes you," she said.

I sighed, tipping my head back as I took a drink from my water, discreetly looking over at the garage. Alyssa was right. Juice was glancing over at me from the other side of the car hood he was working on. "Yeah, you and Jax. He's convinced I turned him into my slave or something, but that's not true. We're just friends," I said.

Alyssa nodded, making a small sound before she jumped up to her feet, seeming to remember something. "Oh my God! You know what I just remembered what I wanted to ask you?" she asked. I shook my head, having no idea. "When's the last time you danced to our favorite song?" she asked.

A smile tugged across the corners of my mouth, not believing she was asking this either. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to lie to her. "It's been awhile," I said honestly. Alyssa came over in front of me. "Well, in that case," she said, pulling me to my feet off the railing. She pulled out her phone and picked out 'Gas Pedal', which was kind of ironic seeing as how I now worked in a garage.

"Let's give 'em a show," Alyssa said, pressing play on her phone, which she now had the volume up full blast. I shook my head, annoyed that she knew my kryptonite. There was no way I could not dance to this song. "I'm going to kill you," I said, causing her to stick her tongue out at me as the song began.

The beat was easy for me to follow. I knew all the dance moves to the original dance and the added ones that Alyssa and I had made up. I raised my hands above my head, shaking my hips and butt in rhythm to the whole thing. All the dance moves blended together to make a rather sexual-looking dance.

I caught Opie looking for a moment, shaking his head as he finished up with Alyssa's car. Juice had clearly been looking as well because he'd been getting rid of the bad tire when he'd looked. However, being distracted, Juice hadn't been watching where he was going and tripped over one of the stools in the garage.

With Juice tripping, that was also the end of the dance. Seeing Juice trip was hilarious and surprising, seeing as how I hadn't realized I would have that effect on him. Alyssa and I giggled a bit before Opie pulled Alyssa's car out of the garage, completely fixed. He hopped out and handed Alyssa her keys. I said goodbye to Alyssa and watched her drive out of Teller-Morrow.

Opie had stayed beside me until she was gone. With that, he bumped his shoulder against me, getting my attention. "Probably shouldn't dance anymore wearing stuff like that in front of Juice," he suggested, nodding his head over in Juice's direction. I glanced over, covering my mouth to avoid laughing again when I saw Juice struggling to his feet from his little accident. Grinning, I nodded to Opie. "Noted," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple days later, SAMCRO threw a huge charter party at Teller-Morrow. There were multiple things to find for entertainment; boxing, a band, the motorcycles, Croweaters dancing on stripper poles, and beer. Yeah, I was only nineteen, but nobody here cared if I drank. Not even Jax or Gemma said anything when they saw me with a bottle.

Eventually, I ended up at a table playing truth or dare with Tig, Juice, Happy, Chibs, Half-Sack, and Cherry. We'd gotten bored with drinking games because they were so typical and no one wanted to have a severe hangover in the morning after what was supposed to be a good night.

Before it was Tig's turn, Chibs dared Juice to give Happy a hug that lasted more than thirty seconds. He'd been a little nervous to do it, seeing as how Happy was one of the scariest members any of us knew. However, Juice won the dare and still managed to keep all his appendages intact.

Next was Tig's turn to dare someone or ask for a truth. He pointed the mouth of his beer bottle to me as I took a quick swig from my own. "Emily. Truth or dare?" Tig asked. I made a show of daintily setting my beer bottle down on the table. "Dare," I said. Tig raised a brow, intrigued at my answer. "Dare, huh? I got one, but I don't think you'll be up to the challenge," he said.

I pursed my lips together in a flat line. Typical Tig. He was trying to make me feel inexperienced and like a little kid. I was not going to give him that satisfaction. "Name it and I'll do it," I said, determined to prove him wrong. A sly grin spread across Tig's face at my response. "All right. I dare you...to make out with Juicy boy here while straddling him. Full sixty seconds," he said.

I narrowed my eyes into slits at Tig, half ready to jump across the table and strangle him. It figured that he would do this. Mess with me and Juice. He was just lucky that Jax wasn't sitting at the table. He probably would've smacked Tig over the back of the head for even suggesting such a thing. Still, no matter the dare, I wasn't going to let Tig win this little contest we had going on.

Pushing my chair back, I stood up and walked around the table to where Juice was sitting wide-eyed. "Bastard," I muttered at Tig, earning a chuckle. Happy quickly pulled the stunned Juice's chair back a bit from the table as I stood in front of him. "I'll time it," Chibs said cheerily, holding up his wristwatch. I rolled my eyes at him and was kind of wishing I'd been wearing more clothes right now. It was typical combination of combat boots, short shorts, and a black tank top. The only addition was the plaid shirt I had tied around my waist.

Quietly, I got on Juice's lap, straddling him. Juice's hands sat on top of my mostly bare thighs and I had to resist shivering. Why did he have this effect on me? A chorus of whistles from our table followed me as I straddled Juice. I simply flipped them off, earning another few chuckles from the guys.

I had no way of knowing what Juice was really thinking as I heard Chibs set his watch behind us. "Ready, girly? Go!" he said. And with that, I took Juice's face in my hands and kissed him. Hoots erupted from the guys as we kissed. However, I was actually surprised when all of that started to get drowned out.

Juice kissed me back, both hungrily and sweetly at the same time. His hands traveled up my thighs and around my waist, playing with the hem of my tank top. A warmth slowly began to spread in my stomach at the close contact. This was really happening. I was making out with Juice right now all because Tig had been dumb enough to dare me to.

For a moment, Juice's tongue slightly delved into my mouth and I almost squeaked in surprise. However, Juice just simply smiled against my lips. And then it was done. Chibs called time on our little make out session and I pulled away, finally getting some air after the intense kissing. I really hadn't expected to feel that way, but damn, was Juice a good kisser.

And, of course, Jax came into view after that, forcing me to make a hasty retreat off of Juice's lap. Jax's eyes seemed to be searching for a moment before they landed on me. I'd been half ready to finally strangle Tig for making me kiss Juice, so Tig was very lucky. Jax walked over and I finally noticed Tara standing a few feet away.

He nodded to his brothers in a hello before he turned to me. "Hey, little sis. I think we best get going. The party's winding down and the babysitter said that Abel won't go down without us," Jax said. I raised a brow as I glanced around the party, doing my best to act as though I hadn't just made out with one of Jax's brothers. "This is what you call winding down? All right, then," I said, shrugging a shoulder. And with that, the three of us left.


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately, things turned into shit after that. A little over half of SAMCRO got arrested on assault with deadly weapons and had to spend a couple months in prison. So, when everyone finally got back, we were going to celebrate Opie and Lyla's wedding. All of SAMCRO had been looking forward to it. To be honest, I was a little nervous and curious as to see how a SAMCRO wedding went. I knew there was definitely going to be a lot of bikers and a lot of alcohol. This whole thing was new to me.

At the wedding, Jax and Tara stood on either side of the aisle, Jax behind Opie and Tara on the other side to be behind Lyla. Tara was wearing a simple lilac dress with a flower tucked in her hair while Jax and Opie weren't really dressed up. Sure, they both had somewhat nicer shirts on, but they both wore their kuttes like all the other men at the wedding.

Jax looked almost as weird with his longer blonde hair shaved down a bit as Juice did with his now grown out hair. The mohawk was gone, all his black hair covering up his two tattoos. He had a bit of facial hair going on that made me realize that he didn't look half bad.

However, like most of the women at the wedding, I actually dressed up. Tara had helped me pick out a dress for the occasion and I was now wearing it. I personally loved it; the dress a midnight blue that went down just a little past my knees with no sleeves. My high heels matched perfectly.

Tara had decided to have me keep my hair down in shiny waves to compliment my facial features. Now, sitting near the front of the whole thing beside Gemma and Clay, I could tell it was working. Juice had taken the seat behind me and I'd caught him staring at me more than once before the wedding began.

Piney came down the aisle with Lyla on his arm, Lyla sporting a short wedding dress and very high heels. Piney gave Lyla away to his son and the wedding vows began. "Brothers and sisters, we've come together today under the all-seeing eye of nature, to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Lyla. I would like to share with you a blessing of the Apache. Now, you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now, you will feel no cold, for you will always be warmth for each other. Now, you will feel no loneliness, for you will always be each other's companion. Now, you are two persons, with only one life built before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead, and through all the years to come," the Indian minister said.

Opie and Lyla smiled at each other before Opie turned around to look at Jax. "You got the rings?" he whispered. Jax smiled at him, looking confused. "What?" he asked, pretending to not have them. Jax grinned and handed the rings over, making Opie chuckle as he took them. I simply smiled and shook my head at my older brother. It figured that Jax would try to use this time to play jokes. I swear, if I ever got married, I would punch him right then at the altar if he was up there.

Lyla took the ring for Opie, putting it on him as he would do for her. "With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife. And Old Lady," Lyla said. Opie smiled and placed Lyla's ring on her finger. "With this ring, I vow my love and I promise always to cherish and protect you," Opie said. He paused for a moment as Jax spoke quietly. "What else?" Jax asked smugly. I had a feeling some sort of SAMCRO tradition was coming up.

Opie rolled his eyes at Jax before he continued on. "And treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley," Opie said, all the men of SAMCRO echoing 'ride you as much as my Harley' with him. Everyone cheered and hooted, clapping along to that. I laughed and clapped, sharing a happy smile with Gemma. "By the power vested in me, by the laws of the Wahiawa, and the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. Have at it!" the minister said, letting Opie and Lyla kiss.

After that was the reception on the Indian reservation where everything was taking place. The wedding was cute, all in the wooded area with flowers and twinkling lights all around. Not long into the reception was I on the dance floor. My first dance partner was none other than Lyla's young son, Piper.

We both did a little slow dance, earning happy smiles and laughs from Lyla and Opie beside us with Opie's kids, Ellie and Kenny. Then, I was passed around as a dance partner from brother to brother. I danced with Opie, Clay, Piney, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Kozik, Happy, and finally Jax.

By the time I was done dancing with Jax, it was nearly midnight. The wedding was still in full swing, but I could see that it was starting to take its toll on the kids. Piper, Ellie, and Kenny were all on the verge of dozing off at their little table while I sat to rest my feet a little. Frankly, I was surprised that with my heels that my feet didn't hurt more.

Not long after resting my feet for a bit was I finally approached by Juice. It hadn't occurred to me until now that I'd hardly seen him all night since the wedding ceremony sitting behind me. I wondered if he was avoiding me because of our kiss those many months ago, but I guess not. Still, his new hairstyle was going to take some getting used to, even if I did think he looked very good.

Looking up at Juice from my hands, I fiddled with the small straw in my glass of tequila. A small smile formed on my lips as he sat down next to me, sighing. "Hey, stranger," I greeted. Juice leaned back in his chair, smiling back at me. "Hey, you. Having a good time?" he asked. I sighed, leaning back in my chair as well, nodding. "Yeah. Never pictured a SAMCRO wedding like this, but I honestly loved it. It's so nice," I said, glancing at Opie and Lyla dancing together before looking back at Juice. "What about you?" I asked.

Juice shrugged his broad shoulders, following my earlier gaze before looking back at me. "I'm having fun, but I'm a little bummed out," he said. I raised a brow at him, curious as to what he was getting at. "Why is that?" I asked, twirling the straw in my glass. Juice raised his big brown eyes up to me, looking innocent. Now I knew he was doing something. "Because I'm the only guy in this charter who hasn't gotten to dance with a certain pretty girl in a blue dress. It's embarrassing," he said.

Hearing him say that made me blush and give him a light laugh. Juice was being extremely sweet with his flirtations tonight. Abandoning my glass of tequila, I looked at Juice. "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask her to dance," I said. Juice grinned and stood up, going to stand in front of me. "I'm not a great dancer, but can I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I smiled brightly at him, taking his outstretched hand. "I would be honored," I told him.

Juice pulled me up to my feet and led me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Not many people were dancing at the moment. There was Opie and Lyla, Clay and Gemma, and Kozik with some random Croweater. Once up there, I wrapped my arms around Juice's neck as he placed his hands on my waist. Juice didn't even bother to try dancing like an expert. Our slow swaying back and forth was all I wanted and needed. It was nice, just slow dancing with Juice. He was easy to be with.

Tilting my head up to look at Juice, I studied him a little. "So, why did it take you so long to ask me to dance?" I asked him. Juice smiled, glancing around the reception before looking back down at me. "Well, you seem to be a pretty well sought after dance partner. That, and I had to wait for Jax to have his dance with his little sister," he said. I giggled, playing with the collar of Juice's kutte. "Are you scared of Jax turning into a protective big brother? Do you forget that I have the magic words of calming Jax down?" I asked.

Juice raised a brow at that. "Really? You have the power to control Jax?" he said. I grinned, nodding. I think it was time to play with Juice a little. "Yup. Basically anything I say goes. For example, I could tell Jax to dance the macarena with me without a word of complaint," I said. Juice smirked, glancing around quickly. I had a feeling he was keeping a lookout for Jax. He probably didn't want Jax anywhere near our current topic of conversation. "Is that so? I thought I was gonna have the last dance," Juice said.

I smiled, shrugging a shoulder. Playing with Juice even more, I unwrapped my arms from around his neck as I turned, pretending to be about to look for Jax. "You gotta work for it," I said. I started to move away from Juice until he grabbed hold of my hand. He surprised me by spinning me around in a circle until I ended up with my back pressed up against him. My hands were crossed either way over my stomach, holding Juice's hands as I giggled in surprise.

"Not if I keep you to myself for the rest of the night," Juice said in my ear, a smile clear in his voice as he placed a quick kiss on my cheek, gently nuzzling my neck. Though Jax was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing, I did see Tara watching the two of us with a smile on her face as she sat at a table. If I knew her at all, she wouldn't tell Jax unless I wanted her to.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after Opie and Lyla's wedding, I got a phone call from someone I really hadn't expected to call me ever again. I'd been rolling a bad tire away in the dump pile at the garage when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Sighing, I looked at the caller ID and frowned, seeing that it was my mom.

The last time I'd talked to her was when I'd been in the hospital after the Calaveras had beaten me up. That conversation hadn't ended well and was the reason I was living with Jax now. Nevertheless, I decided to answer anyway to see as to why she'd decided to call me after all this time.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound as bored as possible. No one on the other line said anything for a few moments. However, that was when I heard a sniffle. "Hello? Mom?" I asked, making sure she could hear me. This was starting to weird me out even more than the fact that she'd finally called me.

"Emily, you need to come to the hospital right now. It's your brother...oh, God...he shot him..." my mom said. My heart plummeted into my stomach and I had to grab hold of the railing near the bikes to keep myself steady. "What? Mom, what the hell happened?" I asked, my breathing starting to get faster. She didn't bother with any specifics. "Just get here now," she said.

Based on the amount of information I got and the urgent sound to my mother's voice, I didn't bother wasting any time. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I sprinted across the lot to where I had my motorcycle parked away from all the Sons'. I barely heard Jax call my name to ask me what was going on as I pulled on my helmet and started up my bike. Within seconds of the engine coming to life, I was speeding out of the Teller-Morrow lot and to St. Thomas Hospital.

Once I arrived at the hospital, I barely made sure my helmet stayed on my bike before I ran inside. I made my way up to where I knew things were run on the second floor, taking the elevator. As the doors opened, I wiped at my eyes for a moment and walked out, finding my mom and dad standing with Wayne Unser, the sheriff. My mom caught sight of me in the background and I saw her eyes flicker behind her to the other side of the glass to a room with a body covered with a sheet. Blood soaked through in numerous areas on the sheet.

The whole world seemed to stop as my throat got extremely tight. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. I stalked forward, pointing a finger at my mom as I barely noticed Tara coming into the main lobby area we were in. "No. No, Mom! If this-If this is some kind of sick play to get me to come back home, you-you better-you better tell me! You better tell me!" I sobbed, still pointing a finger at her.

Tears pooled in my mother's eyes as she shook her head. Just as I thought she would come over was when Tara stopped me, pulling me into her arms. I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks as I couldn't even clutch on to Tara in my grief. "What happened?! What happened?! What hap-?" I cried, completely breaking down.

A cry that sounded more like a scream of pure grief ripped its way out of my throat as I fell to my knees with Tara's arms still around me as she went down with me. I was sure that the whole hospital had heard me at this point.

After I'd gained some semblance of control, I had Tara take me to see Alex's body. She gave me a moment alone in the room, closing the door for privacy. I stared at the bloody sheet, trying to take a deep breath as I pulled it back.

The sight was gruesome. Bullet holes riddled Alex's chest, leaving big bloody holes everywhere. It was a mess. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my composure. As I took deep, calming breaths, that was when I noticed it. My brother's hand was clenched into a fist around something.

Glancing behind me at the closed door, I made sure no one was coming before I unclenched Alex's fist. In it was a sloppily written note. Nevertheless, I could still read it and understand the message. It was retaliation. But, not against the Sons. It was against me. The son of a bitch who'd beaten the crap out of me had killed my brother to get back at me for getting him kicked out of the Calaveras MC.

After I'd seen Alex's body and gotten what I needed, I needed time alone. I found an empty waiting room and sat down, clutching the note in my hand tightly. My other hand was balled so tightly into a fist that I was almost certain my fingernails were going to break the skin of my palm. It didn't even seem like any time had passed at all when I heard footsteps and I saw four figures approaching me in my peripheral vision.

Glancing up from the floor, I saw that it was Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Tig. They headed right for me as I slowly stood up to meet them. I knew I probably looked terrible with my puffy eyes and completely wrecked life. Jax was the first to pull me into a tight hug. Tig and Chibs patted my shoulders when Juice hugged me to him, gently rubbing my back. I didn't cry. I couldn't. There were no tears left. There was only anger now.

Pulling away from Juice, I looked up at Jax, feeling my stomach burning with anger. I wanted Hector Salazar dead. Only I wasn't going to have my brother and the club do it for me. I was going to do this myself. "He retaliated," I said numbly. Jax looked at me in confusion. Obviously, the club wasn't expecting any type of retaliation from anyone because they'd taken care of or mended all bad relationships. "Who would kill Alex as retaliation to the club? We mended everything," Jax said.

I shook my head, jaw tight. "He didn't retaliate against you. It was against me. He wanted to send a message," I said. Looks of worry and confusion beaded across all of their faces until I looked down, holding out the note to Jax. He took it and quickly read it over, the dark expression on his face growing darker as he looked back up at me. I knew I was sharing his look. "He needs to die," I told Jax.

Jax nodded along with Juice, Chibs, and Tig. There was no need for me to use my magic on Jax. This was personal. "Yeah. We'll hunt him down and make sure it's taken care of," Jax said. I shook my head again, wanting to make my intentions clear to Jax. "No. That son of a bitch is mine. He doesn't get away with this. He wanted war...well, he sure as hell is going to get one," I said, turning and stalking out of the hospital.

...

The funeral all went by in a blur. All sorts of people I knew from my old life showed up along with the whole SAMCRO charter here in Charming. Though none of them, not even Jax, knew Alex, I was still grateful for the support. I was going to need all of them in the long run after this. Jax and the rest of the Sons of Anarchy were my one shot at getting revenge for Alex's murder.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, it was time to look for any evidence pointing to Alex as the target. I wanted to know why Salazar had chosen him and if so, was there anything that showed that Alex knew he was going to die. I rode on my bike beside Jax, with Juice and Chibs riding behind us to my old house. I knew that even after the funeral having been so soon, my parents weren't going to be home. They both needed some therapy and I still had a house key, so we were set.

Walking inside, I felt a wall of memories hit me. Everything I'd previously known before SAMCRO was here. This was essentially where I'd grown up. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep my composure. I was the one who really wanted to find Salazar the most. I understood Jax's want to find him as well, but even though Alex had been his half brother, it was still way more personal for me.

Splitting up, Jax and Chibs searched the living room and downstairs while I went upstairs with Juice. My parents' room led to nothing and I found it a little difficult going into Alex's old room. Everything in there screamed his name, his memory. My throat tightened as I looked around at it all. For a moment, I thought I could handle being in here, but then I realized that I was wrong. Without saying anything, I quickly brushed past Juice and found myself in my old room. Everything in here screamed who I used to be with little hints of who I was now.

Looking around, I found myself picking up an old framed photo from one of my book shelves. I sat down on my bed with a shuddering breath. It was a picture of Alex and I back when I'd first gotten my motorcycle when I'd turned sixteen. I was sitting on my motorcycle, pretending to be revving the engine, though I remembered that I hadn't even had the keys in the ignition for that photo.

Alex was standing near me, trying to strike his most bad ass pose. He held up one hand in a rocker symbol and had his tongue sticking out. I smiled a little and then sighed, feeling tears come to my eyes. I hadn't cried when Jax and the others had first come to the hospital or during the funeral. Now, it was all coming back to me again.

I didn't even know Juice had come into the room until I felt the bed sink a little as Juice sat down next to me. He quietly set a gentle hand on my leg, sighing a little. "I'm so sorry," Juice said, his normally happy voice now sad. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, glancing up at him from the photo in my hands. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't done or said the things I did, Alex would still be alive. Things would be normal. I did this, Juice. Jesus Christ, I should be the one six feet under right now," I said.

Confusion and then defiance filled Juice's eyes as I said those things. He moved his hand from my leg, taking hold of one of my hands. "Don't say that. Don't ever think any of this is your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame the club. He wouldn't have done anything to you or Alex if it wasn't for SAMCRO," Juice said fiercely.

I stared at him, his face getting blurry with my tears. Shaking my head, I realized that it was impossible for me to put the blame on anyone else, except for me. This was all on me, and me alone.

"I can't. I can't do that," I said, feeling a few tears slip down my cheeks. How could I put the blame on Jax or any of the Sons I'd grown so fond of? They were my family and I loved them too much. Juice didn't even hesitate to gently reach out and brush my tears away with his thumbs. Holding my face in his hands, I felt waves of sadness and relief flood over me.

If it wasn't for these guys being here with me now, I wouldn't be able to get through this at all. I set down the photo of Alex and I next to me and let Juice pull me into his strong arms. His warmth was something I really needed right now. Burying my face into his shoulder, I felt Juice plant a kiss on top of my head. "It'll be okay," he murmured to me.

...

Not long after, we left my house with no notable evidence pointing as to why Salazar had chosen to kill Alex. I'd taken the photo of Alex and I back to my room at Jax's house for my own memory of him.

After I'd taken a shower, I sat on my bed quietly in my pajamas, hair still damp. Thoughts reeled in my mind about how everything was going to play out now until I heard a few quiet knocks on my door. I looked up just as Jax quietly opened the door a little, peeking his head in.

When he saw that I was awake and decent, he came in and closed the door behind him before he sat down on the bed next to me. Jax set a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry that we didn't find anything," he said. I nodded, looking down at my hands. "Yeah, I heard the same thing from Juice. I don't really want to talk about that again, Jax," I said quietly. Jax nodded, understanding. However, he didn't seem to be done. "Actually, I mainly wanted to talk to you about Juice," he said.

That caught my attention. Why would he want to talk about Juice to me? However, thinking that, that was when it hit me. Jax suspected that something was going on between Juice and I again. "Why?" I asked, making sure I was right. Jax made a face, looking a little uncomfortable at trying to explain the subject. After all, he was basically trying to tell his younger sister that he didn't want her sleeping with one of his brothers. "Well..." Jax trailed off, confirming my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing he was talking about this right now. "Really? Out of all the things to worry about right now, you're worried about Juice and I hooking up? Wow, Jax," I said, rolling my eyes. Jax's eyes widened a little and he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

He scratched the back of his neck as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed. "I'm sorry, but it's just that pretty much every time I see you in the clubhouse or in the garage, Juice is with you. And then when I found you guys earlier today in your room...I just thought that maybe something was going on," he said.

I shook my head at Jax. Yes, Juice and I had made out once. It hadn't been a tentative first kiss, it'd been hot sexual kissing. For God's sake, I'd straddled Juice while doing it! Nevertheless, it'd only been for a dare to get Tig to shut his mouth for once.

"We're not together, Jax. I honestly don't plan on being tied down or becoming anyone's Old Lady right now, least of all Juice's. He just makes me feel better when I need it," I said truthfully. At the last part, Jax raised an eyebrow coyly. When I realized what he was thinking, I smacked Jax on his unprotected stomach. "Not like that, idiot!" I said defensively.

Jax grunted when I smacked him, but ended up chuckling either way. He stood up, rubbing a hand on his stomach where there was probably a red mark by now. "All right, I get it. You guys aren't fooling around or anything. I was only messing with you a bit. But, seriously, I'm just looking out for you. You know I love you, right?" Jax said.

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Love you too," I told him. Jax gave me a small smile and set a hand on my shoulder again, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Night, kiddo," he said, walking to the door. "Night, Jax," I said, turning off my light and laying down as he closed my door.


	13. Chapter 13

Not even two days passed after our visit when my mom called telling me that she'd seen Salazar. Juice had been smart enough to leave her with a picture of him in case he came around again and she could call him in to us. When she called to tell us, we soon came up with a plan as to how things would work out. I would always be there on watch along with a Son who would rotate out until we had gotten ride of Salazar.

Despite protests from Jax after Tig won to be my watch buddy in the first drawing, we still stuck with the plan. When we arrived, Tig set up base camp in the living room. I turned to my mom as Tig laid out various guns, filling the clips with ammo. "He's going to come back because of what I did. We're gonna be on watch duty the whole night. No matter what happens, you stay upstairs with this gun and the door locked. Don't come out unless you know it's absolutely safe," I told her, handing her an extra handgun. Making sure the safety was on, she nodded and retreated upstairs for the night as I tucked the handgun Jax had given me in the waistband of my jeans.

The night went by slowly. Tig and I both stayed in the living room, both taking turns glancing out the windows or flipping through the various TV channels for something to watch as time passed by. When it was almost midnight, Tig stood up for a moment. "I gotta take a piss," he said. I made a small noise of acknowledgment that I'd heard him. Just as I quickly glanced up from the TV to look at Tig, I noticed movement outside the glass sliding door to the patio that Tig was standing with his back to.

I looked closer and then saw that it was Salazar with a shotgun. He saw me noticing him and quickly raised his shotgun outside. "Tig!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. It was too late. The shotgun went off, the glass door shattered, and Tig was on the ground clutching his bleeding ass where the buckshot had hit him. The door became unlocked and Salazar ran in just as I charged him.

In the ensuing struggle, I managed to get the shotgun away from him just as he shoved me against a wall. "Who's weak now, bitch? I'm gonna kill you for getting me kicked out of my MC!" he shouted. Rage bubbled up inside me as I struggled against him. "Not before I kill you!" I shouted back.

Using all my strength, I shoved him away from me and into the kitchen as Tig rolled around on the floor in pain. The two of us grappled one another, slamming each other into various walls and kitchen appliances.

At one point, I got shoved into a wall again in a choke hold. I gasped for air as I clawed at Salazar's arms, trying to get free. "You're dead, chica," he spat, blood running out of his nose from when I'd slammed his face into the counter. Gritting my teeth, I moved my arm up just enough to bring my elbow down hard on his arms, freeing my throat. Quickly, I sent a swift kick to his balls before I punched him square across the face. I heard something pop and almost grinned when he spit out a few bloody teeth.

However, that only made him even angrier, as I figured it would. Salazar let out an almost animalistic shout as he charged at me. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled, slamming me into a wall. I fell to the ground just as he slipped on some of the blood on the floor. In the heat of the moment, I saw my chance as he quickly struggled to his feet.

Reaching into the waistband of my jeans, I pulled out my gun and fired off a few shots. Blood spattered on the wall behind him and a few drops hit my face and neck as the bullets went through his eye and forehead.

Salazar fell to the kitchen floor with a sickening thud, very much dead. Having been stuck with my gun pointed up at where he'd been standing, I finally found myself lowering my gun and pushing myself up to my feet. Breathing hard, I looked down at Salazar's dead body, feeling immense relief that it was now over.

Curling my lip, I spat on his body and glanced out of the kitchen into the dining room where Tig was. He was still lying there with his hands pressed on his ass, but he still nodded to me when he saw me looking at him.

Nodding back, I then felt myself stepping back away from the body. I was glad he was dead, but I was also somewhat horrified that I had done something so gruesome. Had I been asked a couple of months ago if I would've ever done something like this, I would've told whoever it was that they were crazy.

Now, here I was, standing in my old kitchen with a gun in my hand and the body of the man I'd just killed. The whole weight of things came crashing down on me and I leaned against the wall, sliding down to my butt as I heard multiple motorcycle engines pulling up outside.

Unable to move, I waited as the door was opened with a key and familiar voices sounded off. "Emily? Tig?" Jax asked. I clutched my gun in my hand, stiffening up a bit. "In here," I said numbly. Seconds later, Jax came around the corner into the kitchen with his own gun. Chibs, Happy, Kozik, Juice, and Bobby came in as well, but all of them lowered their guns when they saw the body.

"Where's Tig?" Kozik asked, looking around the gruesome scene. I nodded in the direction of the dining room around the corner. "In the dining room. He got a buckshot in the ass, but he's alive. Right, Tig?" I said.

There was a moment's pause, but then we all heard Tig's labored response. "Yup, still alive. But, why am I always the one getting bit with something in the ass?" Tig asked. Bobby chuckled a little as he, Kozik, and Happy went to go help Tig. Jax moved to kneel down next to me, being careful as to how he moved. He looked me over and I knew I probably looked horrible. "Jesus Christ, Emily. What did you all do?" he asked.

That was a good question. Everything I'd done in my rage and survival filled fight had just happened in the blink of an eye. I shrugged a shoulder as I glanced back at the body again. "I'm not really sure. I was seeing red. I think I slammed his face into the counter a few times, among other things. The only things I remember are kicking him in the nuts before he slipped on his own blood. I shot him when he got up," I said, looking back up at Jax.

My attention was pulled from him when Chibs surveyed the whole thing. He nodded to the body on the floor. "You are definitely Jackie-boy's sister. You both like to slam people into various things before going for head shots," Chibs said. Despite everything that happened, I managed to crack a small smile as Happy came in.

I could hear Kozik and Bobby helping Tig up in the other room. Happy glanced at the body as well and smiled one of his creepier smiles. "I think I love you," Happy said, earning a few chuckles from some of the guys. Jax, however, was more focused on getting me out of here.

I nearly jumped when Rat, one of the prospects, came inside to tell Jax that the streets and houses farther down the road were clear. No one had heard our fight and called the cops. The only phone call that had gone out was the one my mom had made to get the rest of the guys here.

"Come on, Emily. Let's get you home. Hap, you got this?" Jax said, glancing at Happy. Happy nodded as Bobby and Kozik came around with Tig between them. "We're running out of room in the usual spot," Tig said, sweat beading on his forehead. Happy looked over at Tig. "I know a thousand places to bury bodies," he said, definitely not ashamed of himself. Tig assessed Happy as well before he was led out to the van. "Of course you do," he said, being helped out.

With that, Chibs took the gun out of my hands as Jax and Juice helped me to my feet. It was a good thing they did. My legs felt like jelly. In the end, Rat was going to drive my bike back to Jax's house later while Kozik and Bobby took the van with Tig to Teller-Morrow. Happy and Chibs would take care of the body and all the cleaning up while I went home with Jax and Juice.

Because I couldn't ride, I ended up riding on the back of Juice's motorcycle to Jax's house. Even though we were really close on the ride back, I ignored it. I just wanted to take a shower to get all the blood off of me and then go to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

After I'd killed someone for the first time, Jax practically had someone watching over me 24/7. I guess he thought that I was going to crack or lose my mind over it. Sure, I was still a little sensitive to certain things, but I wasn't going to kill myself or do anything worse.

Either way, the next couple of days were rather annoying. Everyone treated me as gently and carefully as if I was an egg about to break. I only went along with my constant babysitting for Jax's sake. If I could prove to him that I was alright, then I could finally be left alone for once and I'd be able to drive my own bike.

...

About a week passed by when I was almost certain that Jax was going to let me off the hook in a matter of days or maybe hours. At the moment, I was taking care of closing up everything in the clubhouse after a late shift at the garage. Opie had already gone home to Lyla and the kids, leaving me with Juice to be my ride home. After I'd put away any bottles of alcohol left out and turned off most of the lights in the main room, I walked down the dorm room hallway in search of Juice.

I finally came to a stop in the hallway outside of a door cracked open a bit. Peeking in, I found Juice finishing up with something on his laptop. Quietly, I came in and closed the door as Juice glanced behind him to see that I was done. "You ready to go?" he asked, turning back to his laptop screen.

I nodded as I looked around Juice's dorm room. "Yeah," I said in response. The room was cleaner than I'd ever expected it to be. Everything looked neat and just plain clean. However, that was when I remembered hearing Chibs say that Juice had a bit of an OCD streak.

As Juice worked to quickly finish up whatever it was he was doing, I lightly leaned against the corner of the desk he was sitting at. Folding my arms across my chest, I looked down at him and his brows knitted together in concentration. However, I did notice them become less scrunched together when I came right next to him. I held back a tiny smile when I realized that I'd distracted him.

Making a show of glancing around the room again, I smiled a little. "You ever think about becoming one of those French maids for the clubhouse? This place is spotless," I said. That definitely distracted him from his work. A smile curled at the edges of his mouth as he typed away.

"Like the maids who dress up in those black and white outfits with the little dusters?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I think you'd make the perfect French maid. You could do everything for the club. I can see it now. Tig will get himself one of those little bells to ring you over and make you wait on his every whim," I said, pretending to be looking at the image.

I reached my goal as Juice finally looked up from his laptop. "That's never gonna happen. And besides, I think you just want to see me in a short skirt," Juice said. I laughed, shaking my head. That image popped in my head and I immediately wanted to gouge it out. "That's a nightmare waiting to happen," I said. Juice grinned and stood up, laptop completely forgotten. He pushed his chair out of the way as he stood in front of me. "Wanna see me curtsey?" he asked.

Quickly, I shook my head as Juice took hold of the ends of his kutte as though they were the ends of a skirt. "No, I don't wanna see that. The image of you in a skirt is already painfully burned into my mind," I said. Juice chuckled, dropping the ends of his kutte to the sides.

As he moved in front of me, I poked him in the chest. "You know, you can be a dork sometimes, Juice," I said. Juice put his hands up as if he were offended. He scoffed. "Well, I never," he said, sounding very much like a Southern Belle.

Giggling, I pointed a finger at him. "Point made," I said. Juice grinned mischievously as he wiggled his ringed fingers at me. "Oh, it's on," he said. When I realized what he was about to do, I looked around and assessed my options. Unfortunately, Juice pounced right away and I tried to duck under his big arms, squealing with laughter. I made it as far as the closed door when Juice caught me around the waist, turning me around with my back to the door.

Completely defenseless and at Juice's mercy, I laughed until happy tears started to come to my eyes as Juice tickled my stomach. Damn him for knowing my weak spots. As Juice slowly let up the rate of his tickle war, I managed to speak. "No fair," I said between giggles.

Juice chuckled a bit. "Completely fair," he said. And then he was kissing me. Despite it being out of the blue, I didn't pull away or gasp. I actually wrapped my arms around Juice's neck and kissed him back, liking the electric feeling I got when he held me to him.

Abandoning the tickling, Juice's hand slid down from my stomach to grip my hips. As he did so, I felt warmth going throughout my stomach. I wasn't sure if either of us had planned for this to happen ever again, let alone tonight, but it was. And I was finding myself liking it.

Once again, Juice's hands moved down my hips to grip the back of my thighs, lifting my feet up off the ground to wrap around his waist as he pressed my back against the closed door. A tiny gasp left my lips when his mouth left mine to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and gently nip my collarbone.

Thinking about Jax and how he might see what marks Juice left on me, I spoke with Juice's lips against my throat. "Jax is going to see that," I gasped. I felt Juice smile against my neck. "Good," he replied huskily. I giggled at his response. Normally, Juice would've been nervous about Jax suspecting we were doing anything, but he wasn't now.

With that, Juice got a better hold on me and carried me over to the bed. He gently deposited me there and climbed on top of me, kissing me all over.

Butterflies spread throughout my stomach as Juice unbuttoned my shirt and I helped him out of his kutte and t-shirt. Completely shirtless, I couldn't help admiring Juice's perfectly sculpted body. His muscles were taut and his tattoos were amazing. I still couldn't see his head tattoos because of his hair, but I didn't care.

I lifted my arms above my head to let Juice take off my tank top before he quickly disposed of my jeans. While he kissed my neck and tried to unclip my bra, I reached down and undid the buckle of his belt, getting his pants off.

Once Juice had gotten off my bra, I thought he was going to say a thank-you prayer to God. I giggled at Juice's victory shimmy before I pulled him back down and kissed him. Juice's hands traveled from my bare chest down to my panties, slipping them off as I did the same with his boxers.

Being around me nearly 24/7, Juice knew I was on birth control, so neither of us even bothered with reaching for a condom. Within seconds, Juice had entered me and our hips were moving in unison. I moaned softly and gripped the hard muscles of Juice's shoulder, his hot breath on my neck. Afterwards, both of us were so tired that we just fell asleep right there at the clubhouse, not even thinking about how Jax was expecting me to come home.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I got woken up by Juice's alarm clock going off. I half jumped at both that and when I realized that I wasn't alone in bed. However, when I looked and saw that it was just Juice, I relaxed before managing to climb out of bed without stirring Juice. I stood before him, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as to how the hell he could sleep through that annoying ass alarm.

However, thinking past the alarm, I remembered that Jax was probably still waiting for me to get home. If I wasn't home soon and didn't arrive with a good back up story, I was dead. So, I needed Juice to wake his ass up before Jax thought to come looking here.

Inching forward, I poked Juice in the chest a couple times. Nothing. I proceeded to grab his hand and lift it before letting it fall down and smack his own face. Still nothing. Grumbling nonsense, I sat on the edge of the bed and used my own two hands to tap Juice in the face a couple times. "Juice, wake up. We need to go before Jax finds us here like this. Juice!" I hissed.

When Juice did nothing but snort in his sleep, I wanted to roll off the bed and curl into a frustrated ball. I loved the guy, but he was impossible to wake up. Finally, a new idea popped into my head. I padded quietly into the adjoining bathroom and found a cup before filling it with ice cold water to dump on Juice. If this wasn't going to work, I didn't know what would.

Walking back into his room, I found Juice still sleeping like a baby. Without waiting any longer, I dumped the water on Juice and he jumped up in bed, coughing and spluttering. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes before they focused on me standing there with the empty cup. "Emily, what are you doing?" Juice asked slowly.

I set a hand on my hip, tempted to narrow my eyes at Juice. Was he seriously asking that question right now? "You wouldn't wake up and I need to go home before Jax finds us! What was I supposed to do?!" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. Juice shrugged before grinning. "I don't know. Make me a nice pancake breakfast in bed?" he offered. I rolled my eyes at him before throwing his shirt at his grinning face. "Don't push it, Juice. Get up or you'll be eating Jax's fist for breakfast."

...

Eventually, Juice did have to get up, though. Seeing as how neither of us had gone home, we both had to get dressed in the night's previous clothes. After that, Juice drove me back to Jax's house, a plan already in motion if Jax was going to ask where I was. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Walking into the house, I was quickly greeted by Abel, who came running up to me. He hugged my leg, smiling up at me. "Auntie Emily!" he greeted me. I smiled down at him, rubbing his bright blonde head. "Hey, little man. What are you up to?" I asked him. Abel released my leg and proceeded to tug at my pant leg. He seemed very persistent. "Tommy said his first word!" he said excitedly.

A bright smile crossed my face at the news. Thomas was learning how to speak. "That's great, Abel. I'll be right there. I have to shower and put on some clean clothes, okay?" I said. Abel pouted a little, but he listened nonetheless. That was one of my favorite things about Abel. He never questioned me as much as he did Tara or Jax.

Once I'd showered and changed into clean clothes, I walked into the kitchen to find that Tara and the boys were gone for the day. Jax was the only one still at home. He sat at the kitchen table, finishing the remains of his bowl of cereal. He glanced up at me as I sat opposite him. I didn't even notice the other bowl of cereal and the milk carton sitting out until he pushed them toward me. "Thanks," I said, pouring the milk in and stirring the cereal around a bit.

Jax nodded and finished his cereal quietly. That didn't seem like a good sign. Jax was being way too quiet for things to be normal. I played with my cereal, feeling my stomach tighten in knots. What if Jax already knew? What if he suspected last night's events? I didn't doubt that he'd called Opie to ask if he knew where I was. Opie would tell Jax anything, seeing as how they were best friends.

Finally, Jax spoke after several quiet and tense moments. "Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked, looking up at me. My cereal still untouched, I set my spoon aside. If Jax didn't know, then the alibi Juice and I had come up with together would have to stick. It was a good one.

I shrugged my shoulders a little, playing it off as nothing. "Opie left before I was done cleaning things up. Juice was there doing whatever on his computer. I was too tired to want to go on a motorcycle, so I just stayed overnight at the clubhouse in your old room. Juice dropped me off a little while ago," I explained.

Jax's blue eyes assessed me for any hints that I was lying. "Where did Juice stay?" he asked. I almost scoffed at that. Jax was at it again with the whole protective big brother stuff. Technically, he'd failed at keeping Juice and I from hooking up, but he didn't know that. "In his room, I assume. That's where I left him before I went to sleep," I said simply.

A few more quiet seconds passed by before Jax sighed, leaning back in his chair. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "All right, then. Eat your cereal and we'll head over to the clubhouse," he said. I nodded, looking back at my cereal bowl.

Jax stood up and kissed the top of my head before putting his empty bowl in the sink and going into the living room to wait. I felt bad about lying to Jax's face, but what Jax didn't know wouldn't hurt him. If he found out, I had a feeling Juice would be the one getting hurt and I didn't want that.

...

Once I'd finished my half soggy cereal, I put it in the sink and we were off. Teller-Morrow was rather busy today, numerous customers flooding in with repair needs of all sorts. Nearly all of us were working in the garage for a big portion of the day.

At one point, I'd gotten so hot in my uniform with my undershirt that I had to take it off. Quickly, I took off my work shirt and peeled off my white long sleeve shirt to leave me in my tank top before I put on my work shirt again. Unfortunately, I didn't get my shirt back on fast enough for Jax not to notice.

I heard Jax clear his throat as I turned back around, fixing my work shirt. When I looked across the hood of the car we were working on, I found Jax staring at me with a perplexed look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that he hadn't noticed the dark hickey. That wasn't the case.

Jax pointed at me, gesturing to the area. "What was that on your shoulder? That bruise?" he asked. I silently panicked in my head. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I hadn't thought of an explanation to tell Jax should he ever see the hickey Juice left on me.

Trying to play it off as nothing important, I quickly brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Oh, that's nothing. I bumped my shoulder pretty hard on the hood of a car I was working on yesterday. Guess it left a bruise," I said nonchalantly. Jax stared at me and nodded, going back to working on his side of the engine. Major bullet dodged.

...

After a few more hours of work, I was the last person finishing up in the garage. Jax had gone into the clubhouse with Opie and a couple of the guys to hang out after I'd promised to finish things up myself.

I'd just been finishing putting away my tools when I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I leaned back into Juice's chest, already familiar with his calming scent. "Hey, stranger," I greeted. I could hear the smile in Juice's voice as he hugged me to him. "Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing my neck lovingly.

Warmth spread throughout my body and it was all I could do not to just be with Juice here and now. Unfortunately, there was the matter of Jax being right in the next building and seeing us. He was my ride home, so I knew Jax was bound to come looking for me eventually.

As Juice continued to kiss my neck and hold me to him, I had to try and stop this. Turning around in Juice's arms to face him, I placed my hands on his broad chest. "Don't start something you can't finish, Juice. Jax could come out any time and see us," I cautioned.

Juice pouted a little, not too unlike Abel this morning. I almost laughed at the similarity. "Come on. Just one kiss. That's all I'm asking," he begged, his voice sounding like a little kid's. I tried not to look at Juice when he begged like that, but his big brown puppy-dog eyes were too much.

I just couldn't say no to him when he gave me that look. Sighing, I looked up at Juice and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. Juice smiled and leaned down to meet my lips with his own.

Once again, Juice had known my weakness and used it to his advantage. Caught up in the moment, I found myself curling my fingers in his black hair. Juice had yet to shave it back into a short mohawk to show off his head tattoos, but I didn't mind. In fact, it almost seemed like he was keeping his hair this way for me. Another perk of being with Juice. Juice smiled against my lips as he kissed me, his hands travelling down my waist. A little squeak left my mouth when he squeezed my butt in his hands, lifting me up a bit.

Hearing that, Juice lightly chuckled as he kissed me. I would've smacked him, but then we both heard feet shuffling into the garage. I jumped away from Juice, heart pounding with fear that it was Jax. However, when we looked, it was only Wayne Unser.

He stopped walking as soon as he realized what he'd walked in on. Clearing his throat, Wayne held up two hands, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, didn't mean to, uh...interrupt anything. I was just looking for Gemma. I'll leave you guys to it," he said, turning away.

I quickly shared a look with Juice. We both knew that if Wayne accidentally let slip to anyone, especially Gemma, about catching us making out, it would get back to Jax. And that wasn't good. Juice quickly jogged over and blocked Wayne's way, leading him into the garage and out of sight from the clubhouse.

"Hey, man. Gemma isn't here, she went home to feed that bird of her's. But, hey, listen. We'd both kind of appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about this. It wouldn't be very good if Jax found out, if you know what I mean," Juice said, glancing over at me.

Wayne followed Juice's gaze over to me as I nervously wrung my hands together. I knew that Wayne had been the old sheriff and was good friends with Gemma. He didn't like to keep many secrets. However, he surprised me when he nodded along with what Juice said. "No problem. I understand, you don't want Jax to know. I won't say anything to anyone," Wayne assured us.

All the weight that'd been on my shoulders lifted off hearing him say that. If Wayne had said anything, I was finished. I'd lied way too much to Jax today for things to be okay. "Thank you, Wayne," I said gratefully. Wayne nodded to me and began to walk out of the garage toward his truck further down the lot.

However, he stopped after a moment to turn back to face us. "Hey, I know it ain't my business and all, but...maybe you should just tell the guy. I mean, he's your brother, Emily. Things like this don't end well when kept a secret. Just my advice," he said.

I nodded as Wayne walked away before I turned back to Juice, giving him a look. "I told you someone would walk in on us," I said. Juice sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, let's be glad it was just Unser and not Jax. I'd like to keep all my appendages," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him a small smile nonetheless. This had been yet another close call. I had a feeling that next time, we wouldn't be so lucky. "I should go find Jax before he finds us here. I'll see you later," I said, letting my hand fall out of Juice's. I could hear the longing in Juice's voice as I walked towards the clubhouse. "Yeah, see you," he echoed.

Just as I got to the picnic table outside the clubhouse door, the door opened with Jax coming out. He stopped when he saw me, glancing back in the direction of the garage where I knew Juice was. Quickly, I tried to get Jax's attention away from him. The scare with Unser was enough for me today. I didn't need anything else piling up on my list of current worries. "Hey, ready to go?" I asked. Jax watched the garage behind me for a few more seconds before nodding. "Yeah. Let's go," he said, the two of us heading over to his Dyna.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, everything seemed to be going smoothly until after the guy had church in their club room. I'd been sitting with Lyla on one of the many black leather sofas in the clubhouse as the guys poured out of the room. It all looked like a normal day until Jax came out of nowhere from behind Tig, shoving him aside and clamping a hand down on Juice's shoulder. My heart leapt into my throat as Jax grabbed the front of Juice's kutte and slammed him into the nearest wall, anger written all over his face.

Juice looked as shocked as Lyla and I did at Jax's sudden outburst. "I trusted you, Juice, and you go against me?" Jax asked. Juice shook his head, confused as he tried to get Jax off of him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jax!" he said.

That prompted Jax to punch Juice across the face. Wrong answer. "Yes, you do! You fucking slept with my little sister! How could you?!" Jax said. I felt my face go pale as Jax said that. How the hell did he find out about us? I knew that Unser didn't rat because he simply wouldn't be that cruel. Jax had to have found out on his own. Our cover-up plan had failed.

With the truth out there for everyone to know, things started to get much worse. Jax punched Juice a few more times before Juice managed to shove Jax off of him. When Jax came at him, Juice dodged his fist and punched Jax across the face. "Jax, I didn't betray you! I'd never do that!" Juice said, dodging a few more punches.

Jax let out a grunt as he ducked down and slammed into Juice, the both of them flying into one of the tables near them. Jax landed on top of Juice and began wailing on him. "You did! Why did you do it, huh?! Why?!" Jax repeated, punching Juice.

Having had enough, I leapt up off the couch from beside Lyla and ran towards them. I'd almost made it to Jax when Opie quickly grabbed me, holding me back. "Because I love her, Jax! That's why!" Juice shouted, getting punched again.

I struggled against Opie, shocked at Juice's outburst and wanting to break up the fight. "Opie, let me go! Jax, stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, kicking at Opie's legs to no avail. Seeming to hear me for the first time, Jax turned to face me, getting up off of Juice.

The imminent danger to Juice's face gone for the moment, Juice sat up with a cut across his cheek and a split lip. Jax had a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding quite a bit. As he faced me, Opie finally let me go, standing by just in case. Now, Jax turned his anger on me. "You lied to me, Emily. You lied right to my face about it all," he accused. I flinched a little at the hurt in his voice, but brushed it off. He wasn't the only one who was pissed off now.

"I lied because I knew this was how you'd act! Jesus Christ, you act as if he's one of those fucking Aryans you guys are dealing with! If this is how you're going to act from now on, then stay out of my goddamn business. I'm not a kid," I snapped.

I could see the hurt in Jax's eyes so similar to my own and knew I'd hit my mark. I was sick and tired of him telling me who I was allowed to be with. Still, Jax had to make one more comment. "You are my business. I swear, you remind me way too much like your step dad right now. Just another person who doesn't know how things really work around here," he said.

That was it. Tears pricked at my eyes with how much his words stung me. Without even thinking, I slapped Jax across the face with a sickening crack. Jax looked at me, stunned as I saw a red hand print forming on his cheek. "Fuck you," I spat, turning on my heel away from him.

I shoved past Opie with angry tears burning at my eyes, listening to no one as I pushed the clubhouse door open and stalked to my motorcycle. I heard Lyla call my name as I started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. I needed to get away from here before I had a full blown meltdown.

...

Soon enough, I found myself speeding down the highway. I'd been down this way hundreds of times, always going to the same place. There was a small dirt road that led to an overlook of Charming. I usually went there whenever I needed to be alone or just think. I definitely needed my special place right now.

Coming to a halt at a stop sign on the deserted road, I almost was surprised when I heard another motorcycle coming up right behind me. I clutched the handlebars of my motorcycle tightly, tempted to speed away, but I knew whoever it was was going to catch up again.

Putting up my kickstand, I waited until the other motorcycle pulled up beside me. I was a little shocked to see that it was Bobby and not Jax or Juice. Bobby and I talked every now and then, but we weren't the closest.

Realizing that I wasn't going anywhere, Bobby put up his own kickstand. I looked away from him as I cut off the engine to my own bike, finding it hard to look at a Son. "Why are you following me, Bobby?" I asked. Bobby sighed at the question. "Jax wanted me to make sure you got home safe. Obviously, you aren't going home," he said.

I gave him a dark laugh. Obviously. "Why should Jax care about me? You heard what he said and saw what I did. He should be glad to have me off of his hands. It'd make things a whole hell of a lot easier," I said.

Bobby shook his head at me. The older SAMCRO secretary was clearly about to dish up some wisdom that I really didn't want to hear. "That's not gonna happen. Jax loves you, kid. Anyone can see that," Bobby said. That made me stop and look at him.

Seeing that he'd gotten my attention, Bobby continued on. "He may have overreacted back there with the whole Juice thing, but that's just Jax. He doesn't want to see you get hurt by anyone, though I sincerely doubt Juice would ever do that," he said.

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head. This was getting to be too much as I felt tears stinging my eyes again. "How am I supposed to face him after what I did, Bobby? Jax should hate me," I said, my throat tight. Bobby shook his head at me once again. A small smile was on his face.

"Jax doesn't hate you. In fact, I think you opened his eyes a bit. The minute you took off, he started freaking out about you leaving for good. He doesn't want that. He wants you to stay with him," Bobby said.

I studied Bobby's face, seeing no lies there. "Yeah?" I asked. Bobby nodded, his kind smile growing. He reached over and set a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. "Yeah," he said.

I smiled then, feeling a weight I hadn't realized I had lift off of my shoulders. Quickly, I wiped at the tears in my eyes, not wanting to go back looking like a mess. "Okay. Let's go home, then," I said to Bobby.

However, that was when a black van suddenly came up out of nowhere, screeching to a stop right next to my bike. The side door opened and three guys in black ski masks came out, one of them pointing a gun at us. "Don't move!" the one with the gun said, aiming it solely at Bobby. Bobby raised his hands, as shocked as I was. The guy with the gun nodded his masked head to the other two. "Take her," he instructed.

Within seconds, I was being pulled off of my bike. I kicked wildly, struggling to break free. "Let go of me! Bobby! Bobby!" I screamed, getting shoved into the van. I caught one last glimpse of the guy with the gun shooting out both tires on our bikes before a sack was shoved over my head and the door slammed closed, the van speeding off.

...

Jax's POV:

After getting the cut above my eyebrow cleaned, I nervously paced back and forth in the clubhouse, ice pack pressed to the cheek that Emily had slapped. This was my fault. I'd overreacted and not realized the extent of just how much Juice really cared for Emily. Hearing him shout that he loved her in front of all of our brothers was quite the statement.

At this point, I didn't doubt his feelings for my little sister one bit. Juice was pacing just as much as I was, waiting on Bobby's news. We'd both agreed that it was best someone else go find Emily and try to bring her back. I had a feeling that she might've slapped me again, but I wasn't sure what she'd do if Juice had tried to follow her.

The sound of a phone ringing had me stop my pacing, feeling around in my pockets for my phone. However, it was when Tig answered his phone that I realized mine wasn't ringing.

"Hey, Bobby...uh, yeah, he's right here. Jax, Bobby needs to talk to you," Tig said, looking a little confused. Obviously, Bobby had wanted to talk to me right away.

Taking Tig's phone from him, I quickly pressed it to my ear, walking a little ways away from everyone. "Bobby, did you find her? Is Emily still in Charming?" I asked, worried. Bobby was quiet for a moment before his voice answered solemnly. He sounded frustrated.

"I don't know the answer to that now. They took her," Bobby said. Bobby's last statement rung in my mind over and over. 'They took her'. "What the hell do you mean 'they took her'? Bobby, what happened?" I asked, heart beating faster.

By now, I had the attention of everyone in the clubhouse. Juice had stopped pacing and was looking extremely worried as he tried to understand what was going on.

"I caught up to Emily on the empty highway, managed to convince her to come back to mend things. Before we could even start our engines, a black van pulled up next to us and held us at gunpoint. They took Emily and shot out both our tires, so I couldn't follow. Jax...I saw Aryan tattoos on them," Bobby explained.

My jaw tightened and I felt anger bubbling up inside me. We were supposed to meet their leader, A.J. Weston, with ten of his best guys against ten of our best guys for a fight tonight. If he was behind this, there was nothing stopping me from killing him.

Turning around to face the guys, I could tell from their reactions to my face that they knew something was very wrong. "Hang in there, Bobby. Piney will pick you and the bikes up. Then, we're gonna kill those sons of bitches," I vowed. Bobby agreed over the phone before I hung up, looking at my brothers.

Juice was wringing his hands together, practically looking like he was about to jump out of his shoes. "Jax, where is she? Where's Emily?" he asked.

My jaw was still tight as I spoke. "A couple of Aryans attacked Emily and Bobby on the highway after Bobby convinced Emily to come back. They left Bobby stranded and took Emily," I said. With that, it was clear what we had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't take me long to figure out who'd taken me and why. The damn Aryans had kidnapped me and were going to try to use me as leverage in tonight's big fight with SAMCRO. Seeing as how they'd left Bobby alive, I knew the message would get sent out. However, if I knew my brother, he wouldn't let these assholes live if they hurt me.

...

As hours passed and it became dark, I was shoved into a truck with the leader, A.J. Weston. He kept my wrists tied behind my back and shoved a gag into my mouth. I expected it to be a long drive, but from wherever I'd been taken, it took about twenty minutes.

Looking out of the front windshield, the many trucks following us illuminated ten men in SAMCRO kuttes standing in front of their bikes. A black van and a few other SAMCRO men stood behind them. Squinting, I could make out everyone there: Jax, Clay, Opie, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Happy, Kozik, Juice, and Half-Sack. From what I could see, Jax looked very angry along with Juice, who had shaved his head into a mohawk again to show off his head tattoos. My guess was as an intimidation thing.

With everyone here, I was pulled out the truck by A.J. as all of his men flanked behind him, each carrying a semiautomatic gun. Even I knew this wasn't part of the original fight deal. A.J. shoved me in front of him, holding onto my shoulder for all of SAMCRO to see. If it were up to me, I would be kicking the shit out of him right now. "Whatever happened to ten on ten, no weapons?" Clay asked, glancing around at all the guns.

Jax seemed to be doing his best to keep his cool, not showing too much anger at the moment. "Guess you couldn't handle a fair fight, huh?" Jax asked, gesturing to me and the guns. A.J. squeezed my shoulder, pulling my gag off. "Fair is for losers. I'd rather win," A.J. said.

Jax smiled smugly at him when he said that. That was a dead giveaway to me that Jax had used his rage to win. "Yeah, me too," Jax said, nodding to Tig. Tig put his fingers in his mouth, whistling as a signal.

Within seconds, Niners and the Chinese came out from the trees, all outnumbering the Aryans with firepower and numbers. I could see A.J. looking around in confusion and anger at this. To me, it was funny that he'd been so stupid. You never messed with someone's family in SAMCRO. Payback was a bitch.

I practically had to fight to keep the grin off of my face. Nevertheless, I kind of anticipated what came next with my words. "You stupid son of a bitch," I sneered at A.J. Anger flashed in his eyes and before I knew it, the end of his gun was used to smack me across the face.

Pain flashed in my cheek and I could feel blood there from a cut after I'd fallen to the ground, unable to catch myself with my wrists bound. Looking up from the ground, I could see that A.J. had made the wrong move in everyone's playbook once he'd hit me. "Put your weapons down," Clay ordered.

A.J. looked up from me on the ground, knowing that there was no way in hell he could win this without getting shot up. "Put 'em down," he told his gang reluctantly.

Each Aryan lowered their weapons slowly, waiting. "Let's just stick to the plan," Jax said. And that was the start of the fight. I wriggled around on the ground as the twenty men went against each other bare-handed while the backup watched. All around from my place on the ground, I could see the men fighting. But, from what I could see, SAMCRO was kicking some serious ass, especially Jax beating the shit out of A.J.

However, just as things were getting good, I heard police sirens going off in the distance. Clay, blood dripping from numerous cuts on his face, finished kicking the guy he had on the ground. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

Hearing the sirens, A.J. immediately turned to all of his fellow Aryan buddies. "Collect everyone! Get out of here!" he instructed. A.J. didn't have to tell them twice. Every Aryan ran to their trucks and sped away as the sirens grew louder.

I barely noticed Jax shoving A.J. and saying something to him when I felt hands gripping my tied wrists. "You alright, Emily?" Opie asked.

I nodded, despite still feeling sore on one side of my face. That punch was nothing compared to what I was going to do to A.J. No one kept me in a corner. Quickly, Opie cut my wrists loose and helped me to my feet just as the cops arrived. Our backup had left as soon as the sirens were heard, so nothing could pinpoint us to any guns. This was just a fight, so they were forced to leave us alone. And once they were gone, I turned my attention on the momentarily distracted A.J.

Anger fueling my punch, I delivered a punch to A.J.'s jaw, hearing a cracking noise that I knew wasn't my hand. A.J. fell to the ground, his face already bloody from Jax's wrath. He spit out blood and a few teeth, glaring up at me. "That all you got, bitch?" he asked.

I grinned, loving his response. This was going to be fun. "Oh, I'm just getting started," I said, moving forward. Pulling my leg back, I let it go forward with as much force as possible right into A.J.'s gut. He grunted as I sent another kick into his stomach. "That was only a cheap shot. Next time, make it a fair fight and let's see who's the bitch then," I said, grunting with the force of my kick. And with that one, A.J. passed out.

Having gotten what I'd wanted out of the meeting, I backed off and brushed the dust off my hands, earning a few cheers from the guys. That was proof enough to them that I could hold my own in a fair fight. I wouldn't just go down easily.

Suddenly, a hand clapped me on the shoulder, gently squeezing. I turned to find Chibs there, grinning past his scars. "Quite the right hook you got there, lassie. Maybe we should try making money off of you in the ring instead of Sack," he said. We both heard Half-Sack protest before we laughed, finally feeling more weight come off of our shoulders.

However, there was still some serious matters to attend to as Chibs pointed them out to me. He nodded over to Jax, who was constantly looking over at me while he talked with Opie. "Jackie-boy really wants to talk to you. Misses his wee lass of a sister even after a few hours," Chibs said. I gave Chibs a small smile, nodding. I knew I would have to deal with Jax eventually.

Accepting the inevitable, I left Chibs' side to walk over to Jax. Opie noticed me coming over and said something to Jax with a nod of his head before walking over to talk to Tig. As I reached Jax, I could pretty much see him preparing himself for whatever I might've had planned.

Frankly, he looked a bit nervous. I guess he had the right to be. I could easily have slapped him again or packed up my bags and left. But, I didn't plan on doing either of those things. Jax couldn't get rid of me that easily.

Surprising Jax, I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Jax froze for a moment in his initial shock, but then I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug as well. I felt Jax bury his face into my shoulder, rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. Please, Emily, just stay," Jax begged. I pulled away from Jax then, looking up as I assessed him. He really did mean it. Jax practically looked terrified at what my answer might be.

I gave Jax a small smile, brushing off some of the dirt that was on his kutte. "You can't get rid of me that easily," I said. A wide grin broke across Jax's face and he hugged me again before keeping an arm around my shoulders, the two of us walking a little ways away from everyone.

I was a little confused as to why he was leading me away, but then Jax got right to the point of things. "Look, I know I was a huge dick about things with you and Juice. I was overprotective and didn't realize that this is probably one of the safest things you could do," Jax said.

Raising a brow at him, I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Jax was openly admitting that he'd messed up in his outburst about Juice and I. Jax wasn't finished, though. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt. But, now that I know how Juice feels about you, I can't stop you guys from doing what you want. So, basically, what I'm saying is that I'm...blessing your relationship or whatever," Jax said, looking uncomfortable with his explanation.

I continued to stare at Jax for a few more seconds before giggling at him. He really was bothered by the idea of me being with any guy. Guess Jax didn't like to think of me as not being a little girl.

Jax looked at me quizzically as I finally managed to control myself. "I'm sorry, Jax. It was just funny seeing you like that," I said. Jax realized what I meant and nodded, looking embarrassed. Sighing, I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, kissing Jax's cheek. I gave him a small smile, ignoring the slight stinging pain I had from the cut on my cheek. "Thank you," I said, backing away from him.

Being done with Jax and having gotten his blessing/apology, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Walking back over by the rest of the Sons, I easily found Juice among the group, standing with Chibs. He instantly saw me and smiled, but his smile faltered a little when he glanced back in Jax's direction.

I shook my head at him as Chibs backed off to give us some space. "He said it's okay, Juice," I told him. Juice gave me a look of utter disbelief for a second and then his big goofy grin returned. "Well, in that case," he said, lifting me off my feet in a big hug.

I giggled as he set me down and kissed me in front of everyone. I heard a few whistles and then Jax among them. "Hey, I said I was fine that you guys were together. I didn't say I wanted to see you guys making out!" Jax complained. I broke away from Juice, the both of us laughing at Jax as he pretended to gag.


	18. Chapter 18

A few months passed by and I eventually turned twenty. Juice and I were still going strong in all bases of our relationship. Jax eventually got used to the idea of us being together and I was grateful that he was doing that for me. The only thing that still irked Jax was when Juice and I got too intimate around him. He was fine with a few kisses, but there was one time when Jax accidentally walked in with Chibs on us while we were starting to take each other's clothes off in the clubhouse.

That had warranted a punch to Juice's jaw and a very stern talking to for me. Of course, Jax had eventually apologized for hitting Juice, but was clear that he didn't want that sort of stuff happening around him.

Despite the few differences that Jax and Juice had now and then, they still became very close. So close that they both agreed that they didn't want me getting too involved in club business. The closest I came to getting involved after killing Salazar was when I ran into the club's Irish gunman, Cameron Hayes.

He'd been generally startled seeing me at the clubhouse, wondering who I was. However, when he found out I was Jax's younger sister and Juice's girlfriend, he seemed to understand. He even mentioned the bit of resemblance I shared with Jax. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable with the way he acted around us.

...

Not even a month later, I knew things were going bad for the club. No Son was without another and all of the club's family members and girlfriends were on club lockdown or accompanied by a Son. I never asked what was wrong out of simple respect for Jax and Juice's business. If I didn't need to know, I didn't need to know. They were just trying to keep everyone as safe as possible.

Still on lockdown, I was at Jax's house with Tara and the boys with Half-Sack watching over us when I found out the full extent of how bad things had become. I was just preparing a bottle of formula for Thomas when Half-Sack told me to call Jax about something that had gone down with Gemma and Ethan Zobelle's daughter, Polly.

I quickly dialed Jax's number, knowing it by heart, since he was gone with the boys doing business. He answered on the third ring. "Hey," he greeted.

I felt a little weird interrupting him on club business, but this was too important to ignore. "Um...I didn't want to bother you with this," I told Jax.

Jax was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "What's the matter?" he asked, his brotherly tone taking over.

I hesitated before telling him. "It's Gemma. She followed Zobelle's daughter into-oh!" I let out a startled little scream as Cameron Hayes suddenly came in through the front door, gun in hand.

I could hear Jax saying my name on the other line of the phone as Cameron took it from me and hung up, still pointing the gun at me. Tara stood protectively in front of the boys as Half-Sack stared in shock.

Cameron shoved Tara into a chair and kept his eyes on me as he nodded to Half-Sack. "Weapon," Cameron demanded. He looked terrible from the last time I saw him. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Tara asked Cameron.

Cameron took his eyes off of me to look at Half-Sack. "Gemma killed my Eddie," he said.

That made sense in this whole fucked up situation. Edmund Hayes was Cameron's son and gun business partner. They must've gone behind the club's back to warrant this kind of thing.

Cameron moved a little and pointed the gun at Tara. "I figured killing the Old Lady would even the score," he said.

At Tara's shocked gasp, Half-Sack started to move forward. However, Cameron turned the gun back on him. "Don't get brave, boy-o. Sit. Sit!" Cameron ordered Half-Sack.

At Cameron's loud tone of voice, Thomas and Abel both began to cry in their little seats as Half-Sack slowly sat at the kitchen table with Tara. I was the only one left standing by the counter.

Cameron turned and walked over to me, gun still on Half-Sack and Tara. "There we are. A son for a sister. Seems about right," Cameron said, taking one of the kitchen knives out of its holder. I couldn't move in my shock as Cameron held the knife towards me.

"No!" Tara shouted, rushing forward with Half-Sack. Cameron quickly turned around and shoved the knife right into Half-Sack's gut, twisting it gruesomely before pulling it out. The large knife came out streaked in scarlet blood as Half-Sack choked out a sickening gurgle before falling on the floor, dead.

Tara let out a shocked whimper as she went down on her knees next to Half-Sack's body. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Half-Sack was dead because of me.

Cameron pointed the gun at Tara and grabbed my arm in an iron-like grip. "Take the boys into the nursery. Now!" he shouted at Tara. She quickly got up, shaking as she carried my nephews into the nursery.

Once they were in there in their crib, Cameron turned the gun on me again. "Tie her up. Make sure it's tight. Do it!" he ordered.

I flinched at his tone and quickly found some duct tape to use. Tara was forced down into the rocking chair as I pulled off several feet of duct tape. "I'm sorry," I told her, binding her wrists to the armrests.

Cameron made me put some on her mouth before he grabbed my arm again in his death grip. I winced as Tara looked up at me with scared eyes. There was nothing either of us could do now. I was unarmed and I really didn't want my family to accidentally get hurt or killed like Half-Sack.

Cameron pressed his gun into my back, forcing me to move out of the nursery. "Let's go! Move it!" he shouted, shoving me. I was pushed outside and into an older Gran Torino, the gun still on me.

Once I was forced into the car, Cameron sped off along the highway. I was terrified, having no idea what he'd do to me because of my connection to SAMCRO. If anyone wanted a connection as deep as mine, they'd go for me. My brother was the VP and my boyfriend was the intelligence officer. Either way, if anything happened to me, that would inflict serious damage on the club.

Before I even realized what was happening, Cameron came to a screeching stop in the parking lot at the docks. My stomach plummeted as I realized what he was doing. Cameron wasn't going to kill me, at least not here. He was taking me to Belfast, Ireland. His home.

Quickly, Cameron forced me out of the car at gunpoint and made me start running down the dock with him on his heels. Not even a minute later I heard the sound of motorcycle engines pulling up and the sound of men shouting. I knew it was my boys coming for me.

We reached the end of the dock where Cameron pushed me onto a boat, unanchoring it. I caught sight of Jax running full speed down the docks a couple yards away, Juice not far behind him.

"Jax! No, let me go! Jax!" I screamed as Cameron pulled me away from the side of the boat and started the engine. Without warning, he then smacked me across the back of my head, knocking me to the deck of the boat. The world spun above me as I felt the boat begin to move across the water.

Tunneled shouting was going through my ears and I couldn't quite make out the voices. However, as I slipped into darkness, it wasn't fast enough for me not to hear a tortured scream coming from the docks: Jax.


	19. Chapter 19

When I finally woke up again, I had no idea where I was. I was in an unfamiliar bedroom and my head hurt like hell as I sat up, my head pounding. Everything was different here, even the air. I was trying to place where I was when it all came crashing back down on me.

Cameron Hayes showing up at Jax's house, Half-Sack's death, me getting kidnapped and put on a boat, and Jax's scream. It echoed painfully in my memory. I'd never heard him make a noise like that before. It sounded as if a piece of him had been ripped right out of his body. In a way, I guess that had happened. I'd been taken and there was nothing he, Juice, nor the club could do about it.

As I looked around the room, it looked like it was just some random bedroom in a house. For all I knew, it was just a guest room with everything that was in here. A bed, nightstand, small TV, bathroom, all the essentials.

I gently rubbed the back of my head, feeling a small bump back there from when Cameron had smacked me with his gun. Where the hell was I?

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and I jumped up, grabbing the nearest item that could be used as a weapon. My hands found a lamp and I held it in front of me, feeling my legs shaking already. I was so dizzy and my head hurt so much that I thought I was going to be sick.

However, instead of Cameron standing in the doorway, it was a blonde woman who looked about Gemma's age, maybe a few years younger. She was holding a tray with food and medical supplies. Nothing screamed danger about her, but I couldn't be too sure yet.

Keeping the lamp as a weapon, I eyed the woman. "Where the hell am I? Who are you?" I demanded.

The woman didn't seem too worried about me striking her with a lamp. She simply set down the tray on the bedside table and held up her hands to show she wasn't armed.

"My name is Maureen Ashby. You're in Belfast, little lass," she said, her Irish accent thick.

My hands began to tremble at that. I'd completely forgotten about where Cameron could've taken me where he wouldn't get murdered by a bunch of angry bikers. His own homeland.

Maureen saw my troubled reaction and her expression softened as she gently took the lamp from my hands, setting it back in its place on the nightstand. She had the look of a mother taking care of her child. I flinched though when she set a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sit down before you make yourself sick, love. You're in no danger here. Cammie's gone," Maureen said.

It took me a moment to register who she was talking about. Cameron, Cammie, of course. I just wondered why she was calling that Irish prick Cammie of all things.

Seeing the face I made at her nickname for Cameron, Maureen shook her head a bit. "I never liked him that much anyway. He was an awful little shit," she said.

I raised a brow at her context choice. She'd said that he was one.

"What do you mean he was?" I asked.

Maureen's green eyes seemed to darken a little at my question. She was silent for a moment as she handed me a water bottle to drink from.

"The IRA had him killed for what he's done. He's been dead for a few days now. Man deserved it," she said.

I froze at that. Cameron had been dead for a few days? How long had I been in Belfast?

"How long have I been here?" I asked, choking on the question.

Maureen set her hands on top of mine when she saw how much they were shaking around the water bottle. She seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Three days. Trinity and I have been checking up on you every few hours since Cameron brought you to me. No change until now," she said.

At my questioning look, she nodded her head as if she felt stupid. "Trinity is my daughter. And, well, she's...she's also your half sister," Maureen said.

My heart seemed to skip a beat. Half sister? "What do you mean?" I asked.

Maureen sighed, looking through her various medical supplies. "John Teller was her father, too. We never married, but I still loved him. I had no idea he had another daughter until Cammie told me who you were," she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd been conscious for all of ten minutes and I'd just found out I had another half sibling. How much more screwed up was my life going to get?

Taking my silence as my initial response, Maureen gently patted my shoulder and motioned for me to lie down. "Lay on your stomach and eat. I need to see that bump of yours," she said, sounding like a mother hen.

Not really knowing what to do or say, I obeyed. The small meal Maureen had prepared for me was enough to make me feel a bit better as she probed the back of my head. Maureen made a few noises before she clapped her hands together.

"Looks good, Emily. That bump will have gone down in a few hours. In the meantime, you should get some more rest," she instructed.

However, it was at that moment that a sudden wave of dizziness crashed over me. My stomach lurched and I scrambled up off the bed, making a run for the small bathroom attached to my room.

I threw the toilet seat up and clutched at my stomach, losing everything I'd just eaten and more. A thin layer of cold sweat had beaded across my forehead and the back of my neck as I trembled there on my knees. The sickness had just come over out of nowhere. I didn't understand why.

Almost lovingly, Maureen got up to come into the bathroom, turning on the light and holding my hair back. Seconds later, I threw up again before I felt like I was fine. I gasped, trying to control my heavy breathing.

"What's the matter, love? Can you not eat turkey and cheese sandwiches?" Maureen asked, gently rubbing my back.

That was an odd question. However, the answer was simple. I loved turkey and cheese sandwiches.

"No, I can. They're actually my favorite. I've never gotten sick from them once. You were talking and then I just felt..." I trailed off, my brain latching onto one of the many possibilities as to why I'd thrown up.

With all the shit that'd been going on with the club and in Charming, I hadn't really paid attention to myself. I was too worried about Jax, Juice, and the rest of my family. But, now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten my period.

Fear gripped me and my hand fluttered down to my stomach under my shirt. Maureen noticed the movement and carefully helped me stand so I could lift my shirt up to look in the full length mirror.

Sure enough, my stomach looked just a little more curvier than usual. I was good about what I ate and how much I exercised. My stomach was always flat and toned.

Looking up at Maureen with wide eyes, I could see the realization of what I was thinking hitting her. She patted my arm, motioning for me to sit down.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she ordered, hurrying out of the bathroom and down the hall.

While she was gone, all sorts of thoughts began to run through my head. I couldn't be pregnant. Not now, not here of all places. I'd been kidnapped and I didn't want to have my potential child in any sort of danger.

Thinking about that made me think about Juice. If I was pregnant, there was absolutely no doubt that he was the father. I'd been with no one else in the whole year I'd lived around the club. Juice was the only one. Of course, most of the time we hadn't even bothered to use a condom because I took birth control pills regularly. I hadn't even thought about that tiny one percent chance that they couldn't work.

Maureen returned within a minute of leaving, a white box in her hand. I took a closer look and realized that it held pregnancy tests. Maureen took one out of the box and handed it to me calmly.

"To be sure. Go on. I'll be waiting out here," she said, shutting the bathroom door behind her to give me some privacy.

With Maureen gone, I looked down at the pregnancy test she'd handed me. I knew what to do with it, but I found it hard to bring myself to do it. Nevertheless, I had to know if I was really pregnant. I sucked in a deep breath and peeled off the wrapping, going to the toilet to do my business.

After waiting for the amount of time the pregnancy test instructed, I tried to mentally prepare myself. I either was or wasn't pregnant with Juice's baby. If I wasn't, then I guess I'd dodged a bullet.

If I was, then I had no idea what to do. What if Juice didn't want a kid, didn't want to be a dad? What if he just ran right for the hills and became a Nomad, so he wouldn't have to stick to one charter?

I could almost guarantee that Jax would hunt him down and kick his ass, but I didn't want that even if that was the case. Juice had every right to do what he wanted in this situation. I couldn't make him stick around to be a dad. All I could do was just hope and pray for the best.

Finally, I brought myself to open my eyes and look down at the stick. The pink positive symbol stared right back at me like a thousand neon signs at night. I was pregnant. And not just that, I was a kidnapped pregnant twenty year old in fucking Belfast. What the hell was I going to do?

I stood up and numbly opened the bathroom door, finding Maureen sitting on the edge of the bed wringing her hands together. When she saw me, she immediately stood up and walked over, seemingly itching to know the results.

The tears in my eyes was all the answer she needed to wrap me into a tight hug. I shook in her arms, hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. What if he doesn't want to be a dad?" I sobbed, burying my face into Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen rubbed her hand over my back, trying to comfort me. It felt nice that she was trying.

"Don't you worry now. I'm sure any man would be lucky to have you. You're a sweet, pretty girl, Emily," she said.

Shaking my head, I tried to make Maureen understand the depth of my situation. "You don't get it. The father's a club member. If he doesn't want the baby, Jax will go after him. I don't want that. I'd still love him," I said, my lips trembling.

Maureen's face was serious as she looked me over. I knew that I'd just met her, but I felt a deep trust in her.

"Listen to me. If that man has any sense, any sense at all, he'll be the happiest man in the whole damn world. What you have there is as much a part of him as it is of you. Now, stop those tears. We'll figure something out," she said.

Despite the situation at hand, I managed to give her a tiny smile through my tears. Maybe Maureen would be right.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had almost passed after I found out I was pregnant. However, not long after, Maureen's brother had me moved to what he believed was a safe house. He was very wrong.

The people there learned about my connection to SAMCRO and I could see the malice in their eyes. I'd been trying to seclude myself away in a room in the building I was being kept in when one of them, a man, crashed in. I threw everything I could at him, trying to protect myself and the baby I was now carrying inside me.

I'd be damned if I let him hurt my baby. Throughout the time I'd spent in Belfast, I'd grown attached to the thought of being a mom. Yes, I was pretty young, but I didn't care.

The man lunged at me and almost knocked me to the floor. However, we both reacted in our own way when we heard multiple gunshots coming from downstairs. Kicking and scratching at him, I tried to get away, but the man brandished a knife and held it to my throat, facing the closed door.

Seconds later, the door was kicked open and Jax was standing there, aiming his gun straight at us. His hand faltered a bit when he saw me, shock going through his blue eyes. His scream on the docks echoed through my mind again as I gasped, struggling against the man's hold on me.

Only two people knew about my pregnancy: me and Maureen. If Jax found out right now, there was no doubt he'd lose his shit. However, I had a feeling it was already about to happen when he saw me with a knife being held to my throat. The man holding me didn't have any other weapon. If he didn't have me as a hostage, he'd be as good as dead.

Jax continued to stare at us with his gun raised. I felt the man holding me glance at me and move his head back a little, moving with nervous energy. However, he didn't notice Jax's eyes turning to slits as he eyed up his shot.

"We can-" The man's words were cut off as Jax pulled the trigger, shooting him point blank in the forehead. He lost his grip on me and fell to the floor with a great thud, blood quickly pooling around his head. I stared in shock at the body, not believing what had just happened.

Trembling, I looked up from the body to Jax as he slowly lowered his gun. Just the sight of him standing there brought tears of immense relief to my eyes. After all that I'd been through, I wanted nothing more than to be with the people that I loved, Jax being one of them.

"Jax..." I choked out, taking a small step forward. Jax reacted to my voice almost immediately as if coming out of a trance. His eyes softened and he put aside his gun. "Emily..." he said, walking forward a bit. I shook my head in disbelief, still hardly believing that he was really here.

"You came for me," I rasped, falling against Jax's chest. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug as I gripped his kutte and sweatshirt between my fingers, afraid that I'd wake up and it'd all be just a dream.

"I always will," Jax whispered, kissing the top of my head. The weight of everything crashed down on me and I couldn't stop crying in Jax's arms. I was just so happy to see him. The fact that he was here meant that the rest of the Sons had to be here as well. That meant that my baby was safe now.

...

Having found me, I was a little surprised when I recognized the way back to Maureen's. Of course, it was daytime right now, a pleasant change from night. Looking around now as we pulled up on Jax's motorcycle, I could see that Maureen lived near the Belfast Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. A whole bunch of Sons were around talking to each other, having beers, fist fighting, all of it. It almost felt like home.

As soon as we arrived, Jax led me up the stairs to Maureen's apartment above the little grocery store she owned. Seeing as how I didn't see any of the Charming Sons, I could only guess that they were all inside.

Jax knocked on the door as I found myself hiding behind his back. I didn't know what to expect anymore in Belfast. Maureen answered the door and made a noise of annoyance at the blood on Jax's shoes from all the men he'd killed to save me. However, when Jax walked in and stepped aside to reveal me, Maureen let out a happy cry. She quickly pulled me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

Hearing Maureen's sound of excitement, more voices became audible, getting closer. Trinity and another girl who looked about her age had been sitting alone at the kitchen table playing cards until I heard all the men. Tig was the first one to pop his head around the corner, a huge grin spreading across his face at the sight of me.

"There she is! Guys, the little princess is back!" Tig shouted, coming around the corner. At Tig's announcement, I heard a loud commotion of people getting up from chairs and whatnot in the other room.

Within seconds of arriving after that, I was swarmed by my SAMCRO family. Tig enveloped me in a hug and laughed happily. Chibs gave me a hug as well, patting me on the back and kissing my cheek.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, lassie," he said in his Scottish accent. I grinned tiredly, finally realizing just how much the day's events had taken out of me. Of course, there was also the fact that my hormones were now on the fritz since I was pregnant.

After surprisingly getting hugged by Happy, I found Juice trying to push his way through everyone to get to me. Relief filled me and was quickly followed by nerves knotting in my stomach. I needed to tell Juice about the baby. He was the father. He had every right to know about his kid.

Managing a smile, I moved away from Happy and jumped into Juice's arms after Opie moved out of the way. Juice buried his face in my hair, taking in my scent before he kissed me all over my face.

"God, I missed you. I was so worried," he murmured into my hair, hugging me to him.

I smiled and leaned my lips right to his ear, making sure my voice was quiet enough for only him to hear. "I need to talk to you somewhere private," I whispered.

Juice pulled away and studied me, nodding when he saw my face. With everything under control now, we could just go off without everyone worrying.

Ironically, Juice brought me to the room I'd first woken up in, shutting the door to drown out the noise. I was nervously wringing my hands together as Juice turned away from the door to face me. Concern knitted his brow when he saw how I was acting.

He walked towards me, rubbing his hands over my arms in a comforting gesture. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong? You can tell me," Juice said gently.

I glanced up at him, wondering if he even wanted to hear what I was going to tell him. However, I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Juice needed to hear this.

Sighing, I let my head fall against his shoulder as I was unable to look him in the eye right now. "I'm pregnant," I said, my voice slightly muffled by his kutte.

Juice froze for a moment, definitely having heard me just fine. After a few seconds, he held me away at arm's length, studying me. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking me up and down still.

At my slow nod, he ran a hand over his face. I didn't like the way this was heading. I should just accept my fate as a single mother right now.

"You don't have to stick around if you don't want to. I know I can do this. I have Tara and Lyla to help me, they're both moms and I can-" The whole time I went on babbling, Juice looked confused.

However, when I mentioned that I could raise the baby on my own without him, he quickly stopped me. "Woah! Hey, hey, hey! I never said I didn't want to be a dad. I'm not gonna let you raise our kid on your own, Emily," Juice said, holding my shoulders.

Shock filled me. Did I hear Juice right? "You want the baby?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

Juice gave me a look like he couldn't believe I'd think otherwise before he smiled. "Yes, of course! I want the baby, I want you, I want all of this. I can't think of anything more perfect," he said.

Happy tears filled my eyes at his response. Juice wanted the baby. He wanted to be a dad. Smiling, Juice kneeled down and gently lifted my shirt up a bit, exposing my stomach and the tiny bump there. He ran his fingers over it before he kissed my stomach, his lips gently brushing against the skin there as he spoke softly.

"You hear that, kiddo? I'm your daddy. And I promise to be the best daddy ever," Juice said. I grinned as his facial hair tickled my stomach with his baby talk. I couldn't have been happier.


	21. Chapter 21

Not long after getting back to Charming, I moved in with Juice at his house. He wanted to always keep me in his sight now that I was pregnant with his baby. Every night, he'd hop onto the bed we shared and rub my stomach, whispering sweet things to our baby. It made me so happy to have him there. I knew that he was going to be a good dad like he promised. And at the end of the night, Juice would kiss my stomach as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Eventually, the two of us came to the realization that we had to tell someone about the baby. Only Maureen knew, and she was in Belfast. The one person I absolutely trusted to know was already picked out and Juice agreed.

So, while Tara was out with the boys and Juice was moving the remainder of my things to our house, I got Jax alone in the kitchen. He seemed generally confused by my behavior, but sat down to listen anyway.

The plan was to tell him as bluntly as I had Juice. "So, how are things here, Uncle Jax?" I asked, dragging out 'uncle'.

Jax didn't notice at first, but he quickly caught on. "Fine. Abel-" Jax stopped mid sentence, looking up at me. I couldn't really keep the smile off of my face at his look.

Jax pointed at my stomach, not quite sure if what I was saying was true. "You're pregnant?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded, studying him for any possible angry outbursts. However, there was none of that. A grin spread across Jax's face and he hugged me to him, chuckling.

"I was wondering why you didn't seem so upset about moving in with Juice. Wow. Uncle Jax," he repeated, making me laugh. The title did sound a little weird at first, but I liked it. Jax was happy for us.

Just then, the front door opened and Abel came running in, followed by Tara carrying Thomas and Juice in the back. The two of us looked up as Tara stopped in the doorway, assessing the situation. She put Thomas in his highchair, looking between us.

"What's going on?" she asked.

From the smile on Jax's face, I knew that Juice could tell exactly what was going on. He grinned and walked over, standing behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. "You tell him?" Juice asked, kissing my temple. I nodded, smiling and leaning back into Juice's chest.

Tara continued to look at the three of us, confused and wanting to know. "Tell him what? Jax, what's going on?" Tara asked.

Jax simply smiled at his wife and looked over at Juice and I. Clearly, he wanted one of us to drop the bomb. I felt Juice's hands move from my hips to my stomach to make a gentle rubbing motion over it without saying a word.

Tara watched Juice's hands and her eyes widened in surprise. A happy grin quickly followed. "Oh, you guys! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, coming over to hug both of us.

After that, all of us agreed to keep the baby news on the down low. When the time was right, we'd tell everyone else.

...

Almost a week later, I was in the clubhouse with the rest of our SAMCRO family. Lyla and I were talking about different things while she braided Ellie's hair.

Just then, Chucky walked in with Juice, both carrying boxes of papers. Chucky lost his footing and tripped, papers scattering everywhere and his fake hands popping off. Ellie giggled a little and Juice quickly got down on his knees, helping out Chucky.

Juice looked up at me, handing me Chucky's fake hands. "Hey, babe, can you help Chucky out?" he asked, his eyes moving to the papers.

I nodded, quickly getting off my bar stool to help Chucky. I managed to get one of his hands on before I noticed something glimmering on one of the fingers of the other hand. Looking closer, I realized that it was a ring. But, not just any ring. A diamond ring.

A small gasp from Lyla told me that she'd seen it and knew what was happening right now. Quietly, I pulled the ring off of Chucky's fake hand and held it in my own. My heart was pounding at the realization that Juice had put it there.

Looking over at Juice, he was pretending to busy himself with the papers on the floor. The sly dog. He'd planned this whole thing out.

"Juice?" I asked, getting his attention.

I could hear the smile in his voice before he turned around to look at me. "Yeah?" he said.

Holding up the ring in hand, I looked at him. I'd never expected him to want to marry me. But, looking at Juice now, I knew he did. And I also knew that I loved him.

"Yes, Juice. Yes," I said simply.

The grin that spread across Juice's face was his signature goofy grin that I absolutely loved. He slid over on his knees and took the ring from me, slipping it on my finger himself. "I love you," he said.

I smiled through happy tears as everyone in the clubhouse began to clap and cheer. "I love you, too," I told him, letting him kiss me.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days before the wedding, Juice and I went to the ultrasound Tara had scheduled for me. No one else knew about it except for the three of us and Jax. Tara applied the cool gel to my still relatively small stomach and moved her little stick over it as she looked at the monitor.

The baby didn't look like a baby yet, but I knew that Tara knew what she was doing as Juice and I watched, hand in hand. After a few moments, Tara shut off the monitor and smiled.

"It's a girl," she said proudly. Juice and I smiled, both happy. I'd always wanted a little girl. Now I was going to have one.

...

The next few days passed by in a blur and then it was my wedding day. Granted, it wasn't the same place Opie and Lyla had gotten married in, but the location was still in a wooded area.

I'd chosen Lyla to be my maid of honor and Juice chose Jax to be his best man. Still, despite Jax's best man position, he was the one who walked me down the aisle, Lyla trailing behind us to hold the back of my dress, which was significantly longer than her wedding dress had been.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as we rounded the corner and I saw Juice standing there at the end of the aisle in his nice shirt and kutte, Chibs standing behind him as our wedding officiator. The Scottish man had gone through the trouble of getting the license needed to marry us.

The walk down the aisle was shorter than I thought as Jax led me down. Once there, he handed me off to Juice, patting him on the shoulder before going to stand behind him as Lyla did with me.

From the look on Chibs' face, I could tell he was very prepared to marry us. He held his hands out as he began, his Scottish accent filling the air as everyone took their seats.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Juice and Emily in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly," Chibs said.

Hearing all of this, I'd forgotten that Chibs was actually pretty religious when it came down to things. His words were utterly beautiful and I couldn't have been happier to have him marrying us.

Chibs gestured to Juice and I, a smile on his scarred face. "Would you please face each other and join hands," he said.

Turning away from Chibs, Juice and I both faced each other. The butterflies grew more persistent in my stomach as Juice took my hands in his.

Chibs turned to me first for the reading of the vows. I honestly had no idea what Juice had in store for me at this point.

"Emily, do you take Juice to be your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him? To keep holy 'Steak and Blow Job Day'? To wash his socks, give him the remote and keep his subscription to Horny Grannies updated? Do you promise to always pretend he is faster than you, even if it isn't true, and to put out whenever he desires it?" Chibs read.

I nearly burst out laughing at some of that. Juice shook his head quickly at the Horny Grannies part, obviously a little prank put in by Chibs.

Gently squeezing Juice's hands, I nodded. "I do," I said.

Chibs nodded to that, turning to Juice next. "Juice, do you take Emily to be your wife? Do you promise to love and honor her? To listen to her marathon bitch sessions? To buy her sticky tires for track days and to purchase her feminine hygiene products without question? Do you promise to stop visiting strip clubs on family holidays and important anniversaries?"

I rolled my eyes at that and smiled when Juice said, "I do."

Thankfully, Jax didn't pull the same shit with the rings as he did at Lyla and Opie's wedding. He simply handed them over to Juice with a proud smile on his face.

Taking the ring for Juice, I slid it on his ring finger among all his other ringed fingers. "With this ring, I vow my love and I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife. And Old Lady," I vowed.

Juice smiled and took hold of my hand, gently sliding my ring on. "With this ring, I vow my love and I promise always to cherish and protect you. And treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley," he said, all the other Sons echoing the last part along with him, Chibs included.

I giggled at that with Lyla as Chibs spread his arms out again. "By the power vested in me, by God and the great state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may stick your tongue in her mouth," Chibs said, chuckling at his last added bit. Juice grinned at Chibs before leaning in and kissing me.

As I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, leaning into the kiss, cheers erupted from our guests. Everyone clapped and rice and white flower petals were thrown up in the air as we walked back down the aisle together, hand in hand with Jax and Lyla following behind. I was officially Mrs. Emily Ortiz now.

...

Next came the huge wedding reception. Charters from all over came to our wedding, bearing gifts and congratulations. Juice stood up at our table where Jax sat next to him and Lyla sat next to me. He clinked a fork against his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Distinguished guests, guests of no particular distinction, relatives young and old, friends, freeloaders, hangers on, gypsies, tramps, thieves and anyone else who may have wandered in, you are all about to witness a unique event in history. The very first and very last time that my wife is going to let me speak on behalf of both of us," Juice said, making everyone chuckle.

I simply smiled and shook my head at my goofy husband as he continued.

"However, it is a privilege and an honor to do so. I just hope that, so soon into our married life, I don't let Emily down. My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials, but short enough to hold your attention! To be honest I didn't really know where to start, so I thought I'd trawl the internet. After a couple of hours I'd found some really, really good stuff. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be writing a speech. Before I start, there will be plenty of toasts over the next few minutes, so please make sure that your glasses are charged," Juice said, grinning and sitting back down.

And Juice was right about there being plenty of toasts. Jax stood up first as not only the best man and my brother, but also as the VP. He looked down at the two of us and grinned.

"On behalf of Juice and Emily, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. My name is Jax Teller, and I am the best man and brother of the bride. I have to tell you, once Juice met Emily, I knew it was all over for him-he was completely smitten. He walked around in a daze with a goofy look on his face and seemed to spend a lot of time on the phone, talking in hushed tones. But seriously, I have never seen Juice or Emily so happy and content. I wish you both the best of luck and a life together filled with health, happiness and joy."

Jax turned to Juice as he stood up to meet Jax's gaze levelly. "Take care of my little sister, brother. Congratulations, Emily and Juice!" Jax said, bringing Juice in for a man hug and clapping him on the back. Juice grinned back at Jax and nodded.

Feeling so happy, I stood up and went around to hug Jax, careful to not let any tears ruin my makeup. "Thank you," I told him, kissing his cheek before sitting back down.

As the maid of honor, Lyla went next. "We are here on this beautiful day to celebrate two awesome people, Emily and Juice. Hello, everyone, my name is Lyla Winston, and I am honored to be Emily's maid of honor. Emily has been my best friend for over two years now. And I couldn't ask for anything more in a friend than what she has been to me. We met in the Teller-Morrow parking lot and have been close throughout the years even with some distance between us," Lyla said.

I smiled up at her as she went on. "Emily is easy going, beautiful, smart, and adventurous, among other things. From beer making to backpacking she is always open to trying new things. It was clear to me from early on that Juice was special to Emily because he shares that same easy going nature and sense of adventure."

Juice took my hand as she said that, kissing it and making me smile more.

"When I sat down to write this speech, for inspiration I searched through my emails and came across one from March of 2012, when I had asked how Emily's new relationship was going, and her response was 'I like Juice'."

Lyla paused for a moment before going on to let things settle. "'And I'm liking him more every time we hang out.' When I first met Juice, I thought to myself," Lyla said, pausing for effect, "maybe Emily has a thing for head tattoos. But once I got to know Juice for the fun, outgoing, exceptional guy he is I knew her love for him went beyond his obvious gorgeous tats," Lyla said.

People chuckled as Juice's head tattoos weren't visible underneath all his hair. Lyla turned to Juice with a joyful smile on her face.

"I have never seen Emily so happy as when she is with you. Juice, you are a great guy and generous with your love for Emily. She has been an outstanding best friend to me and I know you two will make excellent life partners. So here's to you, Emily and Juice, may you like each other more each time you hang out," she said, raising her glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone did as Lyla said before Tig and Bobby both went next, giving short little toasts. Tig already looked half drunk as he stood.

"I never thought our bromance could be upstaged, but I humbly bow to the lovely bride who captured his heart. May your marriage be so solid it could last through being on a reality show," Tig said, bowing and nearly falling over.

Juice and I both laughed at him as Happy helped steady Tig and sit him back down. Guess the party had started.

Bobby shook his head at Tig as he stood up for his turn. He gestured to Juice as he spoke. "Juice, take Emily's hand and place your hand over hers," he said.

Juice did as he was told, looking both confused and amused. Bobby grinned as he spoke again. "Now, remember this moment and cherish it...because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper hand!" Bobby said, chuckling along with us as Juice kissed my hand.

I looked at him with utter love, still not believing this man was my husband. Juice grinned and kissed my cheek, bringing me closer to lean against his chest as the toasting went on.

Chibs stood up from his table next to Happy and Kozik. I raised a brow as Chibs made a quick little show of studying his champagne glass.

"I really like this champagne. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind spending a great deal of time with this champagne. I like the look of it, the taste of it, and I like the way the bubbles feel in my mouth. Now this is usually where Juice would chime in and say something like, 'If you love that champagne so much, why don't you marry it?' And I would normally have a clever response like, 'Well, if you love Emily so much why don't you marry her?' But..."

Chibs trailed off and gestured to the two of us. I snuggled closer to Juice, feeling him press a kiss to my forehead.

"I raise my glass to Juice and Emily, who always seem to be one step ahead of my suggestions," Chibs said, holding his glass of champagne high above his head.

Everyone here had no trouble raising their glasses again. People loved getting drunk at weddings and going home with single girls.

Once everyone was done toasting, Juice stood back up to finish up his speech. "Firstly, we'd like to thank Philip for his kind words and good wishes. And to thank him for paying for this lovely reception..."

Juice paused at the look on Chibs' face. He grinned at him. "What? I thought you said..." He trailed off again, still grinning before he shook his head. "No, I'm only joking-you don't need to find the key for the padlock on your wallet!"

I giggled as Chibs played along and Juice continued. "It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have traveled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. It'd be a darned sight cheaper, but that's not the point. Thank you all for your very generous gifts, and a special thanks to those of you who have given checks. No, we really are grateful for those, especially as we'll be using the details on the checks to set up direct debits paying our bills for years to come. Who said that identity fraud is a bad idea?" Juice said.

Chuckling a bit with all the other Sons, Juice shook his head before he looked down at me. He took my hand and kissed it lovingly. "But, anyway, my point is, I don't know what I'd do without the beautiful woman next to me. You're my everything and I want to keep showing you that. I love you, baby," Juice said.

Tears came to my eyes again and I smiled, standing up as well. "I love you, too," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him. Everyone clapped and cheered, happy for us.

...

After all the wedding toasts, we went to the dance floor where Juice and I shared our first dance. Technically, it wasn't the first time we'd danced together at a wedding, but it was different because it was our wedding.

Juice pulled me in close as I rested my head against his shoulder while we swayed back and forth, my fingers gently stroking the back of his neck. This was so far the happiest day of my life. And I knew that the next one would be the day our little girl was born.

Tilting my head up, I looked at Juice. "I love you," I whispered.

Juice smiled down at me, his white teeth sparkling in the twinkling lights above our heads. "I love you, too, Mrs. Ortiz," he said, grinning wider when I rolled my eyes at him.

"Goofy," I murmured, pecking his lips. Juice chuckled as he covertly moved one of his hands to my stomach as we danced.

"This goof is going to be the best daddy ever to our little girl. I'm gonna take care of you guys. Always," he promised, kissing me.


End file.
